


[青黄]花一华 -Hanaichige-

by julyakira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyakira/pseuds/julyakira
Summary: *花魁PARO。*有青黑，而且是个巨大的坑，慎入。





	[青黄]花一华 -Hanaichige-

**Author's Note:**

> 把这篇文在这里做个备份吧，毕竟算是我生涯（……）唯一正式的同人创作。  
> 好多年了啊，当年由于种种原因坑掉了，其实心中对这篇文是有愧疚的。  
> 没能坚持把你写完，对不起呢。

**花一华 -Hanaichige- 前篇•时雨月**

 

 

 

**1**

 

 

小时候的事，已经记得不太清楚了。

隐约只记得家里穷困潦倒，只能穿着破旧的衣服，而饭食从未能吃饱过。

母亲除了出门劳作的时候外，就是站在屋门等待着从未回过家的父亲，嘴里喃喃念着父亲的名字。当然，父亲的名字凉太已经不记得了。

 

 

再长大一些时，连只是个孩子的凉太也能明白家里已无以为继。一日两餐都时常有一顿没一顿，破烂的碗里只乘着点野菜和杂粮。而母亲也已不再站在门口等待不会回来的父亲了。当她整日卧在布团里以泪洗面时，家中事情甚至只能由凉太来打理。

「妈妈，别哭了」

有时母亲哭得厉害时凉太会担心地摇摇她的褥子，但母亲从来都是掩着脸啜泣着，从未回答过他一句。

 

 

有一天，母亲终于停止了哭泣，她呆呆地望着凉太发了一天的呆。第二天早上天还没亮母亲就出门去了，直到夕阳西下才回家。整个晚上，她都没有看凉太一眼。

 

翌日早上，家里来了个不认识的男人。

 

「就是他吗？」男人像在给商品估价的目光上下打量着凉太。他的眼神让凉太有种像是被蛇盯上的厌恶感，凉太不禁打了个哆嗦，紧了紧握着母亲的手。

母亲却很慌张地松开了手，和那个男人走到屋子的一边低声交谈。凉太感觉那个男人的眼光又向这边扫过来几次，又和母亲商量了一会儿后他从襟中取出一个小布袋交给了母亲，母亲伸出颤抖的双手取过。

「凉太，你就跟着这个人走吧」

母亲跪在他的身前抱着他瘦小的身体，声音打着抖。那一瞬间，他好像明白了什么。

「但是答应妈妈，总有一天一定要回来，回到我的身边，好吗……」

凉太感觉母亲冰凉的泪水滑入自己襟中。

啊啊，这是我第一次看到她为我流的泪。

「嗯，我答应你。」

凉太闭上眼，用力回抱母亲。最后一次感受她的身体的温暖。

 

「总有一天，我一定会回来。」

 

 

那一天，凉太跟着那个男人离开了生活了六年的家。当时还只是个孩子的凉太心中也已经隐隐察觉到，大概有很久很久一段时间他不会再次回到这里。

紧跟着身前的男人穿过一条条大街小巷，周围的熟悉景色渐渐变得陌生。也不知道走了多久，先前喧闹的市井也开始寂静下来。继续走了一段路后，绕过几个弯，最终走到一条伫立着高大的黑漆拱门的大街前。黑色的木质楼门上雕琢着精细的花纹，凉太好奇地伸手摸了摸门柱。

男人回头看了他一样，然后径自向着街内走去。凉太连忙小跑两步跟了上去。

这条街上的景色无论和凉太家附近还是曾去玩耍过的大街上都不太相同，街的两边伫立着两三层的屋子，向望不见的街的尽头方向一直延伸过去。

屋子的格子门全都紧闭着，望不见屋内的情景。有些看起来比较大的屋子格子门上涂着红漆。

凉太好奇地四处张望着，虽然从周围的房屋来看这条街应该很是繁华，不过正午的街上却稀稀疏疏的没几个人影。如果定细睛看的话，会发现街上的那些人都是些穿戴整齐，看起来和自己原先的生活无缘的有钱人或上级武士。而像自己这样的孩子街上一个都看不到。

 

 

又向前走了一段，最终男人停在了一座四层楼的大屋前。这是一路上走过来凉太所看到的最大的一幢屋子，涂着鲜艳红漆的宽阔格门上雕刻着凉太从未见过的繁杂纹样，窗格上的金漆在阳光下闪耀着耀眼的光芒。凉太不禁惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

「来，跟我进去」

男人拉开格子门走了进去，凉太紧张地握了握拳头跟了上去。

「桃井夫人，我来了」

「真迟啊。」

门内站着一位身着碎樱纹样和服的妇人，长发盘成了繁杂的髻。虽然看起来好像已经等了很久的样子，但她脸上的表情却平平淡淡，丝毫没有不耐烦的样子。

「就是他吗？」

「嗯」

妇人的目光飘向了这边。她走过来拉起凉太的手，在他身上下打量了两圈。

「虽然现在看起来挺脏，但洗干净后肯定是上等货」

男人露出了献媚的笑容。

「您看着蜂蜜一般的金发和与之相配的深黄眼眸，多罕见呐。」

妇人又向凉太看了两眼，点了点头。

「嗯。就交给我了，你先回去吧」

男人弯身鞠了个躬，然后就走了出去并带上格门。待他离去后，妇人对着凉太露出了笑容。

「我是桃井，你叫什么名字？」

被她温柔的微笑所感染，凉太低下头开了口。

「凉、凉太……」

「凉太吗。」

桃井点了点头，拉着凉太的手向屋内走去。凉太有点不知所措，迟了两拍才迈开脚步。

 

 

「从今天开始，这座帝光楼就是你生活的地方。」

 

这一年，凉太六岁。那时对自己的命运还一无所知的他，对接下来在这幢繁华的大屋里的生活充满了美好的期待。

 

 

 

 

**2**

 

 

一段时候后，凉太渐渐开始熟悉自己在帝光楼的新生活。

每天早上6时就要起床，穿戴好衣服。一开始的时候因为从未穿过这么复杂的衣服而手忙脚乱，而现在已经能熟练地把绢丝的纯白色和服在自己胸前叠上，整理好袖子，最后系上朱红的腰带。

起床后首先要把自己住着的屋子打扫好，然后才是早饭时间。8时开始就要和与自己差不多年龄的同住在楼里的孩子们一起开始学习。早上要学习国语和历史，午后是算术，下午至晚上则是各种技艺，晚上9时按时就寝。

桃井夫人——不，后来被姐姐们纠正在楼里要称呼她为「母亲大人」，虽然一开始对要喊除了自己生母外的人为母亲有些抵触，现在也已经习惯。根据她的说法，首先要学习礼仪，然后是筝、三味线和胡弓，以后看情况还要学习茶道、香道、和歌和围棋等等。

实际上凉太对这些技艺并不感兴趣，以前他就比较喜欢和邻家孩子们一起在街上跑跑跳跳，互相玩闹。这种一整天下来都要坐着一动不动的生活，确实不合他的性子。至今凉太尤记得第一天看着面前递过来的笔和墨时自己的手足无措，不过几个月下来现在已经能照着书摹写出几行工整的字。似乎他天生禀赋异常，除了文学和算数与别的孩子差不多进度外，技艺方面学得特别快，简单的技法只要别人演示一遍就能学会。几次桃井夫人坐在屋后观看的时候都不禁微微点头。

 

 

半年下来，凉太也稍微开始明白自己的处境。

从进楼的第一天起就被反复教导的一句话：绝对不能从这里离开。严格的说，是绝不能越过街口的那座漆黑的大门一步，那是帝光楼——也可以说是整条街上的大忌。而实际上，凉太几个月都没有被允许离开帝光楼半步。对于他这样年龄的孩子而言，这样与外界完全隔离的生活无疑是非常难以忍受的。但这是楼里的规矩，无论他还是其他孩子都无法违背。

帝光楼后门出去有一座朱漆的小桥，往里走的话通向一幢平房，孩子们和妓夫、厨子之类杂役都住在那幢屋子里。那里是孩子们平时生活主要待的场所，除了住的房间外还有厨房和巨大的浴场。只有学习技艺时孩子们才会来到帝光楼，不过他们的活动范围也被限制在一楼。二楼以上都是招待客人的地方，现在的凉太他们被禁止进入。

此外，姐姐们说过现在的他们只是相当于见习一样，正式开始奉公是在十岁的时候。但是无论桃井夫人还是其他姐姐们都只说到这里为止，对接下来的事只字不提。而凉太他们对此而没有抱有太多疑问，毕竟收养了他们的是帝光楼，吃住都在楼里，将来为帝光楼工作也是理所当然的事。

等在楼里的奉公结束后，就履行和生母的承诺，一定要回家，回到她的身边。

凉太在心中暗暗对自己说道。

 

 

或许大几岁的孩子已经心中有数，但此时仍只是孩子的凉太还不知道：这条街即使放在作为武家中心的江户城里也是个完全另类的地方，而且是被幕府公准的最大的游廓——吉原。吉原里的花楼根据等级分为大见世、中见世、小见世，以及最下等的局见世。凉太所在的帝光楼曾经只是花街上无数花楼中一个平平无奇的小见世，但在楼主桃井夫人数十年强有力的经营治理下，现在已经成为整条街上最繁华的一座花楼——即使在大见世中也是属于最高级的层次。

不得不说，桃井是独具慧眼的——凉太刚来的那一天并没有理解，当自己沐浴干净换好衣服，走到桃井面前时，桃井的那句「意外是块上等的美玉呢」是什么意思。

娼馆买下或收养贫贱家庭出生的孩子培养，到了年龄后一部分有资质的成为游女或色子（※少年男妓），接下来要为娼馆奉公十年才能被放出馆外过上普通人的生活。但实际上，因为娼馆严酷的生活条件以及过劳，很多游女往往支撑不到十年，就被病痛折磨最终死在娼馆里。然而，如果没有被选上成为游女或色子的话，也要穷其一生为娼馆劳作，情况一样好不到哪里去。不过帝光楼因为级别与其他普通娼馆不同，所以较少发生奉公人死亡的情况，这对凉太而言或许算是不幸中的万幸。

少数受客人欢迎、有天赋的游女或色子能升格为上位游女，那样的话生活条件会变得好得多，而且也有了一定选择的余地。极少数能遇到愿意支付巨额落籍费用赎身的旦那（※游女对客人的尊称），让游女能未满十年奉公期就提前离开娼馆，但这种情况真的非常少见。

 

 

总而言之，其实从踏进帝光楼朱红色大门的那一刻起，凉太和其他孩子们就已经成为了笼中鸟，曾经的自由成了遥不可及的梦。

 

 

 

 

**3**

 

 

凉太在帝光楼内的一言一行都被束缚着：如何站，如何坐，如何行走，举手投足间该如何，因此和其他孩子间也没有太多的交流。虽然凉太本人并不很在意，但偶尔还是会感到寂寞。

这一天昼间休息时，凉太正在井户打水，突然感到背后被轻轻一推。

回头一看，是一个与自己差不多年龄的小女孩，漂亮的樱色瞳孔，桃色的长发，正带着好奇的眼光看着自己。

「喂，你就是凉太吧？」

「是的。你是……？」

「我是桃井五月，好几次听妈妈提起过你」

「桃井……你是母亲、不，桃井夫人的女儿吗？」

「是呀」

「这样啊，第一次见到你呢」

「我住在楼里，不过妈妈从来不让我来这边」

五月指了指帝光楼那边，那是一楼被禁止进入的桃井夫人的私室方向。凉太不禁打了个激灵。

「哦，初次见面请多指教」

「别说这么死板的话啦，我听妈妈说你很聪明，我们来说说话吧」

凉太有些惊讶，不过马上露出了笑容。

「嗯……那么就，小桃！」

第一次和同龄的孩子聊得这么开心，以至于凉太差点忘了时间。凉太告诉五月很多自己以前的生活的事，五月听得滋滋有味。而五月也知道很多他所不知道的世界的事情，比如大商店，比如昌平坂学问所，让凉太听得目瞪口呆。

「哇……小桃，你懂的好多，好厉害啊！」

凉太用闪闪发光的眼神看着五月，眼里写满了崇拜。

「哈哈哪有啦，小凉你才好有意思呢。以前我也偷偷找过别的小孩说话，但感觉他们都好无趣的说。啊不好，已经这个时候了」

五月抬头看了看太阳的方向。

「我先走啦，不然被妈妈发现的话该骂我了」五月挥了挥手。「下次再见，小凉。」

「嗯，再见，小桃。」

凉太望着五月匆匆小跑离开的背影，微风扬起她的长发，心中感到莫名的轻快。

桃井五月，大概算是凉太进入帝光楼后交到的第一个朋友。

 

 

认识了五月后，在帝光楼的艰辛生活变得容易忍受了不少。凉太也尝试着去认识了一些生活在一起的别的孩子，不过关系可以算得上好的只有笠松幸男一个。

笠松的眼睛很大，眼神坚毅，凉太第一眼看到他时就有种很安心、让人觉得值得依靠的感觉。笠松是个性格严肃，不苟言笑的孩子，不过意外的和凉太还挺合拍。在别人面前两人相处得平平稳稳，不过在私下里凉太可没因为犯的失误少被笠松训骂。

「笠松……感觉像我的前辈似的」

「本来就是你前辈！都认识你多久了怎么还是不长记性」

头上又吃了一个爆栗。

「好疼疼疼疼——笠松前辈快住手！」

笠松比凉太大两岁。但由于进楼的时间没比凉太早多少，所以笠松平时和凉太在一起学习。

捂着脑门，凉太又回想起了第一次试图喊他「小笠松～」时吃的那个狠狠的爆栗。虽然后来努力缠着他解释说和他叫五月为「小桃」一样，被称呼为「小XX」在自己心中是代表尊敬的意思，但最终还是被坚决驳回了。

 

笠松出身于下级武士家庭。后来父母亲都被杀害了（对此笠松好像从来都不愿意提太多），而笠松也被卖到帝光楼。他严肃的性格还意外的挺招姐姐们和同龄孩子的喜欢，但在学习技艺上明显没有太多天分。相比之下凉太则显得有天赋多了，三年下来他的脸上渐渐脱去初来时的稚气，而且筝、三味线、胡弓、茶道几项已样样精通，甚至比教导他的姐姐们做得还好。无疑凉太在技艺方面是个天才，而实际上他也是在尽自己全力地努力学习技艺。

背对着笠松坐在自己房间的地板上，凉太闷闷地敲着榻榻米。一时间，两人都沉默着。

明年，他要满十岁了，而笠松也被予定同时进行指名。

「我啊……不想当色子。如果可以的话，我想成为艺伎」

笠松沉默了半响，才缓缓开了口。

「你也知道，这个不是能由我们决定的」

听到笠松的话，凉太的脸上浮出自嘲的微笑。

「是呢，那是由母亲大人和姐姐们决定的」

凉太转头望向窗外，无垠的青空向远处延伸出去。凉太抬手缓缓向窗格外的天空伸去，握紧拳头但只能感受到一片空白。

「……你在干什么呢」

「只是突然很想把那一片青空抓在手中」

「笨蛋，你又在想什么奇怪的事了」

「是啊……反正我们也只是笼中鸟而已。」

闭上眼帘，那一片自由无际的青色离他仍是那么远。现在的他们，只是被折断了翅膀不能翱翔于蓝天的鸟儿。

「……什么时候，什么时候才能见到母亲呢」

笠松坐在身后，一语不发。

 

 

 

 

**4**

 

 

又一年的早春来临，空气中还带着新年的微寒。鸟儿在树上啼叫，雨后碎花散了一地。

这一日早上，凉太等花街孩子们迎来了人生第十个新年。他们早早便起了床，全身在冷水中沐浴后，更换好纯白的襦袢，来到帝光楼本楼。在姐姐们的指引下六个孩子排成一排正坐在本楼一楼正北方向的大厅中。过了一会儿，身着正装的桃井夫人和楼内色子们也缓缓进入大厅，桃井夫人坐在上座，其余众人皆落座下首。

对于凉太来说，这无疑是来到帝光楼后度过的最特别，也是最重要的一个新年。他定定地坐在地上大气也不敢喘一声，直直看着桃井夫人。

 

 

「今年你们大多数都满十岁了。今天的指名将决定你们未来在帝光楼所处的位置。」

桃井夫人平稳的声音在大厅中响起。

「笠松幸男，上前。」

「是。」

第一个被叫到的是笠松。笠松起身走上去，恭坐在桃井夫人身前。

「从今日起为妓夫之方，原名不变，称为笠松。」

「是。」

笠松深深埋头伏地，然后退回原位。

接下来几个孩子也一一被叫上前分配了役职后，最后才轮到凉太。

「凉太，上前。」

「是。」

凉太的手心渗出冷汗，上前跪坐在桃井夫人面前。

「从今日起为花之方，冠名黄濑。」

花之方，是游女和色子役职的别称。也就是说，凉太将成为一名色子。

凉太的手微微颤抖着，一阵短暂的沉默后，躬身埋头伏在厅中。

「……是。」

虽然早就已经料想到，但当残酷的现实摆在眼前时凉太还是忍不住感到绝望像黑暗的潮水一样涌来。色子，意味着他将要在帝光楼里卖身十年才能获得解脱，而且是否能活着离开都是个未知数。如果成为妓夫的话，奉公几年后运气好的话可能会遇到出去一见母亲的机会。但成为色子的话，等于说正式奉公后的十年内，都不要妄想迈出那座漆黑的大门一步。

「以上六人，」桃井夫人顿了顿。「首先向指名为花之方的诸位道贺。」

几个孩子开口回谢。凉太沉默不语，嘴角扯起一抹无奈的笑，道贺？有什么值得庆贺的？

「你们自今天起，将作为秃在兄长们的身边服侍。请认真学习，早日成为能独当一面的花之方。望未来勤奋奉公，早日找到好的旦那。」

秃，在花楼内也就是游女见习。在正式成为游女之前服侍在上位游女的身周，同时向上位游女学习各方面的知识。

 

 

之后桃井开始指派负责教导秃的色子。凉太只感觉脑子里昏昏沉沉的什么都没听进去，隐隐听到色子们依次答应的声音。又过了一会儿，一个雪白的身影不知不觉间出现在凉太身前。

「你是黄濑吗，起来吧。」

耳中传来如清泉般悦耳的声音，凉太猛得惊觉，抬起头来。

眼前的少年看起来大概十四五岁模样，脸孔精致得如雕刻出来的一般。身形娇小，水色的长发结成复杂的形状。身着白底绘着紫藤图样的和服，雪白的肌肤竟白得和身上的绢锻别无一二。他的脸上带着淡淡的微笑，向凉太伸出手来。凉太脑子里仍是一团乱，就着他的手顺势站了起来。

「我是黑子，从今天起你就跟着我了。」

黑子身上似乎有一种让人安定的力量，紧紧拽着黑子的手，凉太混乱的思考终于开始平复下来。

「黑子，兄长大人……」

「先去更衣吧。」

似乎看穿了凉太心中的不安，黑子又微微一笑，引着凉太向厅外走去。

 

 

在黑子的帮助下换上了帝光楼的秃所着的紫色袴装，凉太紧张地坐在单间的地板上。

「黄濑，吗。」

「……？」

「这个名字，肯定是因为这头发以及眸色而得。」

黑子有些感慨地看了一眼黄濑垂落在地板上的金色发丝。

「不过头发似乎有点太长了，还是剪掉一点吧。」

修剪掉头发，帮黄濑全身打点完毕后，黑子拉开了格子门。

「跟着我上楼。」

「是，兄长大人。」

凉太跟在黑子身后站起了身。

小的时候一直对被禁止进入的楼上的情景充满好奇，甚至曾想过偷偷溜上去瞧一瞧。但真的到了登楼的这一天，凉太只觉得自己的脚步无比沉重。

 

黑子的居室在帝光楼三楼走廊的最深处，八叠大的房间打理得一尘不染。和以前自己住的小间比较了下，凉太不禁从心底感受到了黑子在楼内地位之高，这更让凉太感觉手足无措。

「兄长大人，从今天起我要做些什么呢？」

黑子回头淡淡扫了他一眼，指向房间东边。

「你以后就住在这个房间里。早上要比我早起，替我做好衣着和早上食事的准备。」

「是。还有呢？」

「昼间我没事的时候教你教养以及技艺，有客人的时候你只要坐在一边就行。」

「我知道了。」

「在这个房间往里方向还有个里间。当我和客人入床的时候你要在待在这个房间里掌灯，在我睡下之前你不能睡着。」

「……」

没有想到黑子会这样平平淡淡地提到入床之事，凉太瞬间说不出话来。

「回答呢？」

「……是。」

黑子淡蓝色的眼眸捉住了凉太。

「如果不出意外，以后几年间你都将在我身边。所以就不用那么拘谨了，直接叫我兄长就行。」

「是。」

凉太打死也不会说出，提到称呼时第一个在他心中闪过的其实是「小黑子」。虽说花楼里的色子之间并没有那么严苛的上下等级，但怎么说黑子也比他年长，黄濑还不至于胆子大到那样得意忘形的程度。

「别忘了，从今日开始你就是帝光楼的黄濑，无论在何处行事之际别忘了自己现在的身份。而你以前的身份，也可以抛弃了。这并不是忠告，而是规矩。」

「……是，谢谢兄长教诲。」

 

 

凉太——秃•黄濑，在帝光楼中服侍在黑子身旁的生活开始了。

 

 

 

 

**5**

 

 

两天下来，黑子并没有接待客人，而黄濑则每天都陪在黑子身旁。早上起床为黑子准备洗脸，着装以及早餐，之后大半时间由黑子教导各种作为色子的教养，同时还要继续学习技艺。

这一天又到了日落之时，吉原从白昼的沉睡开始苏醒。黄濑靠在黑子房间的窗台边自上而下望着花街，看着街边的灯陆续被点亮。行人逐渐熙攘起来，从穿着上看无论是庶民还是上级武士都有。恰巧看到几名女郎从旁边的小见世里走出来，黄濑托着腮颇具兴味地看着她们在街上拉客。

黑子顺着他的视线向外看了眼，然后无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

「在帝光楼至少不用做这种事，从这点来看我和黄濑都算幸运的了。」

黄濑隐约察觉到了黑子口气中的自嘲意味，但他不知道该怎么回答。黑子似乎也没有等他回话的意思，移步向里间走去。明明只和自己差了几岁，但黑子兄长看起来却像是另一个世界的人啊。黄

看着黑子优雅的背影，一边愣愣出神。细看的话，黑子长着一张可爱的童颜，身形娇小，比只有十岁的黄濑都没高出太多。但无论是谁，都不会把黑子错认为和黄濑差不多年纪。和眉目间仍带着介于孩童与少年之间独有的青涩的黄濑相比，黑子的眼里明显流露出淡泊和成熟。

这时黄濑的脑中突然闪过了笠松的面貌。这两天因为要适应自己新的身份一直在学习各种事情，所以也没有时间去找他，也不知他怎么样了。

去找笠松吧，黄濑下了决心。跟黑子打了个招呼后，黄濑出门向楼下走去。下到一楼绕过玄关时，黄濑意外地和许久不见的五月打了个照面。

五月明显也被吓了下，回过神来后四处张望了一眼，迅速把黄濑拉进附近的一个单间里。

「好久不见啊小桃！你怎么会在这里？」

待五月拉上门，黄濑用明亮的声音向她打招呼。

五月樱色的瞳孔望向黄濑，目光在黄濑脸略一停留，然后似乎有点难过的低下了头。

「我听说了，小凉……你成为了花之方是吗。」

「哈哈，连小桃你也知道了吗。」

黄濑的心里咯噔一声，但脸上还是维持着灿烂的笑容。

五月似乎也不知道该说什么，脸上流露出犹豫的表情。

「小桃你那么消沉干什么啊？成为色子也不错啊。干活十年就能从这里出去……」黄濑低下头，「就能和母亲相会了。」

「小凉……」

其实在成为了秃之后，黄濑的心里一直并不踏实。以后真的要出卖身体？自己的未来究竟会怎样？真的能有离开吉原的那一天吗？充满了各种各样的迷茫和焦躁。但是在这里，不能让身为女孩的五月被自己的不安所感染。

一看气氛不对，黄濑赶紧转换话题。

「而且我啊，现在有新的名字了。是母亲大人赐名的，叫做黄濑，和黄灿灿的我是不是很相配啊？」

黄濑夸张地晃着头挑起自己金色的头发，五月一下被逗笑了。

「什么啊，这么有精神，真白担心你了！黄濑……小黄吗？不能再叫小凉了呢。不过也没办法，这里就是这种地方……」

五月寂寞地笑了笑。

「……听说，你跟着黑子大人？」

「小桃连这个都听说了啊。是啊，你认识兄长？」

「……」

五月的眼神有点飘忽不定，含糊地回答。

「嗯……以前有见过一次。」

「？」

黄濑对五月的态度有点摸不着头脑，这时五月像抢着说话似的开了口。

「啊对了！小黄你这几天都过得怎么样啊？」

「也没什么，就是跟着兄长学这学那的……兄长对我真的是很好！」

「黑子大人，他就是这种人呢……」

五月的脸上露出了复杂的笑容。不太明白五月笑容的含义，黄濑打趣地说道。

「是吗？小桃你好像很了解兄长呢。啊，不过兄长好像挺闲的？这两天都没有旦那……」

「你说什么啊小黄」

被五月突然截断话头，黄濑吃了一惊。

「小、小桃？」

「可能小黄刚成为秃所以不知道，黑子大人可是才正式奉公第三年就已经升格为天神了。而且……」五月顿了顿，「我前段时间曾偷听到妈妈和姐姐们说，黑子大人很可能会升上太夫。」

天神已然是少数的上位游女，而太夫则是整条花街也没有几位的最高位游女的称号。在吉原里，大概一千人的游女中能出一位太夫。

「就算是现在身为天神的黑子大人，已经是身份高到很多人想见而无缘得见的了。客人与黑子大人见一面所需要的花金，足够在对面的河岸见世（※罗生门河边的低级娼馆）里买断一个女郎半年。」

看着眼前似乎因为自己的话而变得激动的五月，黄濑虽然并不太明白，却也隐隐约约察觉五月对黑子抱有不同的感情。

「……小桃，你别生气。我并不是说觉得兄长不厉害，只是有点奇怪而已。兄长大人那么美丽，而且感觉好像只要陪在兄长身边，内心都会平静下来，十分平安舒畅。我是真心觉得，能够服侍兄长我实在太幸运了。」

听到黄濑真挚的话语，五月似乎也察觉自己有点失态了，一下子涨红了脸。

「不……小黄你也没说什么，是、是我太奇怪了！啊对了，我还有事，先走了！以后的生活可能会很辛苦，小黄你也要加油啊！」

然后五月慌慌张张地离开了。黄濑看着五月的背影，抓了抓脑袋。

什么啊？女人心真是搞不懂。

 

 

而让黄濑体会到五月的感受，似乎也没用多少时间。

 

 

 

 

**6**

 

 

又在黑子身边待了两天后，终于迎来了第一次的陪同。

傍晚时，一位妓夫送来了一张薄薄的书信。黑子接过来一看，好看的眉微微扬起。

「在这种时间才送来吗。灰崎祥吾……灰崎，是灰屋的客人？」

「是的，黑子之方。这位是灰屋当家的独子。」

作为秃，除了学习礼仪和技艺外也不能落下了世间事，黄濑自然也知道最近在江户名声显赫的新兴商家灰屋。前段时间，灰屋刚成为幕府除了青屋外的另一户御用商人，现在已然是与老铺青屋并列的城内最大的两个商户之一。幕府的御用商人，实际上表示已经与武家关联掌握了可观的利益。身为天神的黑子固然拥有选择客人的权利，不过被灰崎家独子指名对于色子而言无疑是很大的荣誉，因此黑子应该也没有拒绝的理由。

「我知道了。」

 

 

「这是与这位客人的初会，客人约在三轩前的茶屋。」

听到黑子的话黄濑点了点头。之前已经被教导过，基本上高位游女和客人见面的场所，不是游女所在的花楼，便是花街上专门为家境殷实的客人招待游女而开设的茶屋。初次见面时按习惯只能设宴，第二次见面时可以稍加交谈，接下来如果客人和游女两方都愿意接受的话，第三次见面时才可以算是交好了，也在此时才能提及床笫之事。

「黄濑，过来帮忙吧」

「是。」

黄濑取出纯白的肌襦袢替黑子穿上，整理着前襟。

「黄濑，你觉得我穿哪件衣物去见客人比较合适？」

「我觉得，是那件黑底红椿图样的……」

「黑底红椿图样……那件？第一次有人说那件和服适合我。」

黑子有些惊讶地张大了眼睛。黄濑顿时有点慌张。

「啊不……我只是奇怪，好像没见兄长穿过那件衣服，但我觉得挺合适的……」

黑子看了黄濑一眼，抬袖遮住嘴轻轻笑着。

「不必紧张，我相信黄濑。因为，其实我也挺喜欢的。」

只有高位色子才被允许穿着，据说是某位身份尊贵的大人物所赠予的极上质打褂在黑子面前展开。实际上，黑子很少穿这样深色的衣物。以黑色和红色为主色调的打褂罩在身着朱红色小袖的黑子身上，黑子雪白的肌肤被映衬得宛如透明一般，而原本清淡的美貌在和服的衬托下带上了一股诱人的艳丽。黑子一抬手带起长长的振袖，宛如在空中飞舞的黑色蝴蝶。

黑子对着镜子整理袖口，一边笑着说道。

「黄濑的眼光，果然很不错呢。」

「谢谢兄长。我以前就觉得如果我做挑选衣服这一行肯定很合适」

原本只是开个玩笑，在黑子飘过来的目光之下黄濑立刻噤了声。

「既然穿着这样的衣服了，那也要有与之相配的打扮才行呢。」

黑子取出箱子开始化妆。接着把水色的长发盘成了一个复杂的髻，戴上花簪，插上数支簪子。因为黄濑还不会化妆和结发，所以只能站在一边看着。

一切整理完成后，黄濑看着镜子不禁发出了感叹。

「兄长，你好美。」

镜中的黑子散发出一股超凡脱俗的气息，看上去比曾在街上见到过的隔壁见世里的游女还要美貌出数倍。雪白的颈项与淡蓝的瞳孔，艳红的簪子与和服正好相对应。配上黑底椿纹的和服，黑子全身上下发散出一种与往常不同的危险的色香。

——如果自己是客人的话，肯定一样抵抗不住眼前这样的诱惑。黄濑的脑子里晕乎乎的，想着些不着边际的事。

「谢谢。黄濑你也很美。」

镜中的黑子对着黄濑微微一笑。

 

 

 

正月初七，时节仍是早春，空气中的寒意还未散尽。夕阳早已西下，无边的夜色笼罩着大地，但花街却越见人声鼎沸，灯火明亮。

「帝光楼黑子，出门了。」

站在帝光楼的门口，黑子用平静的语气说道，然后踏出了大门。

在那一瞬间，感觉黑子周围的气氛完全变了，空气里带着凛冽的气息。

在街上没走几步，四周的人群似乎也一下子就注意到了这边与众不同的氛围，不住地向这边看过来。一阵异样的沉默之后，周围突然充满了嘈杂的低声细语。

快看快看、那是帝光楼的黑子。黄濑听到身旁不停有人这样说着。

而黑子似乎完全没被周围的喧闹和不断射来的目光所影响，目光笔直向着前方，按着不变的节奏踏着细小的步子走在大街上，周身一股不可侵犯的气息。

这就是兄长大人——帝光楼的天神黑子吗？

黄濑紧紧跟在黑子身后。虽然原先就已经觉得黑子很厉害，但此时才第一次切身了解五月前两天所说的话的含义。同时，黄濑突然有一种奇怪的想法，如果是这个人的话，自己穷极一生肯定也无法与之相提并论。

 

 

 

 

**7**

 

 

「恭候已久。」

茶屋的主人站在门口，深深鞠躬。

黑子只是微微一点头。黄濑第一次遇到这种场合，一时间有点手足无措，回过神来后赶快弯下腰回了礼。

「请往这边走。」

茶屋主恭敬地在前引领，向屋内走去。黑子踏着稳重的步伐走在他身后，黄濑紧随在黑子身边。

「不必太过礼让，我们的身份比这间茶屋要高。」

黄濑向黑子方向看过去，黑子冷淡的表情并未改变。

「第一次见到客人，也不必低头。」

「是，兄长。还有什么其他要注意的吗？」

「到时随我吩咐就好。」

 

 

跟着茶屋主直直穿过走廊，走向最里端看起来级别最高的一间屋子时，突然从那边传来了充满怒气的低沉声音。

「我先回去了。」

「不是吧？大辉你难道不想见见那个花痴家伙天天挂在嘴边的人吗？反正都已经到这里了，留下来看看嘛。」

「啊？那家伙关我什么事，怎么都好。」

「诶？我还以为大辉肯定喜欢那家伙呢。」

「你眼睛长在哪啊。我本来就没兴趣，你自己玩吧。」

哗的一声，纸门被用力拉开。一个高挑的男人从屋内走了出来，正好迎面碰上走廊里的三人，那人顿时一愣。

「旦那大人，您这是……？」

茶屋主探询地问道。

那个男人的目光向这边转了一圈，最后似乎有些惊奇地停在了黑子的身上。

而黄濑的目光则钉在了那个男人的身上。他身材高挑，穿着一身纯黑的和服，可以看出他的身形匀称而结实。比青空还要更蓝的头发，与比海更深邃的青色眼眸恰好相配。皮肤是健康的浅黑色，目光尖锐而有神。黄濑生来第一次见到这样的男人，他全身上下散发出强烈的气息，即使与黑子相比也毫不逊色，而且与黑子不同意义上的让人移不开目光。

就在僵持间，从那个男人身旁又探出了一个头来。灰色的头发不羁地翘起，面目也十分英俊，但不知为何笑起来的脸让人感到一股邪气。

「哎呀，已经来了吗？」

「灰崎大人！啊、是的，这位是黑子之方……」

「幸会，灰崎大人。我是黑子。」

「哦哦，黑子之方！果然名不虚传啊，简直是惊为天人！」灰崎摆出一副夸张的表情。

「灰崎大人过奖了。」

黑子波澜不惊，脸上带着营业用的笑容。名为灰崎的男人想必就是传闻中灰屋当家的独子了。

「不过，请问那位是……」

「哦，这家伙吗？」

灰崎扯了扯那个青色头发的男人，那个男人还在看着黑子。

「他是我在私塾的朋友，是青峰家的长子，青屋你们应该听说过吧。」

「……青峰大辉。」

「失礼了，原来是青峰大人。」

名为青峰的男人点了点头，上下扫了一眼黑子的身姿。

「这件和服很漂亮，且也很适合你。」

「大辉竟然夸奖人？明天太阳该不会从西头出来吧。虽然的确很好看，但我觉得清淡的应该也不错。」

「没人在征求你意见。」

「大辉好冷淡！」

黑子抚过镶着红边的袖口，微微一笑，回头看了黄濑一眼。

「那么打完招呼了，都进去吧。喂，来啦——」

灰崎拉着青峰先走进屋内。茶屋主侧身让在门边，黄濑跟在黑子身后进了屋。黑子坐在上首，黄濑跪坐在黑子身旁，灰崎和青峰则坐在了另一头。

 

 

宴席开始后，按照规矩灰崎和青峰并不与黑子进行交谈。

黄濑看了一阵艺伎们的表演，微微觉得有些犯困，不一会儿意识就模糊了。正在朦朦胧胧间，突然感到身旁黑子锐利的目光扫了过来，神志一下子顿时清醒。看到黑子略带责备的目光，黄濑涨红了脸垂下头，轻声说道。

「失礼了。」

突然对面传来两声低笑，黄濑抬眼看过去，正好对上灰崎戏谑的目光。对方的嘴角扬起一个可疑的弧度，眼中带着笑意，看来刚才那一幕全被他收入眼底。见灰崎嘲笑自己，黄濑不禁有点恼怒，恶狠狠地盯了他一眼。灰崎似乎因为黄濑意外的举动吃了一惊，随后嘴角的弧度越加往上扬了，明显是故意的又轻笑了两声。

别理他，别理他。黄濑这么对自己说着，努力把注意力集中在屋中的表演上。不过余光瞥到那个青色的人，黄濑的眼神不受控制地飘了过去。看起来青峰完全没有留意到自己，不过他也没在欣赏表演，目光灼灼，仍是在看着黑子。

黄濑莫名地感到心中闷闷的，强迫自己从青峰身上移开了目光。

 

 

「感谢灰崎大人与青峰大人的招待，今晚我过得很愉快。希望有机会的话，能再次垂爱帝光楼的黑子。」

黑子的语气仍是清清淡淡，不带太多感情色彩。

还没待灰崎回答，青峰却先开了口。

「好的。」

灰崎看起来也有点意外。

「看起来大辉很中意黑子？」

青峰只是哼了一声没有说话。虽然在深色的皮肤上看得不明显，不过青峰的脸确实有点发红。

黑子站起身，打褂的后袍在地面掠过。

「黄濑。」

「啊……是！」

黄濑急忙也匆匆站起，不小心打了个趔趄。

「黄濑，在客人的面前不用这么慌张。」

「是，抱歉。」

呜哇，这是今晚第几次了。黄濑脸上一热。

「这个孩子今晚是第一次上坐席，还望两位客人原谅。那么，有机会的话，再见。」

黑子径直走出了屋子，凉太连忙紧随其后。一眼掠过对面坐席，灰崎颇带兴味的目光停在自己身上，而青峰的眼睛仍是一如既往地注视自己身前的黑子。

 

 

「今晚的青峰大人，看起来十分仰慕兄长。」

「是吗。」

黑子坐在镜台前回答得风轻云淡，一边抬手拔下头上一支支簪子。

「不过兄长好像一点意思都没有。」

「呵呵，你是这样看的吗。」

黑子回首微微一笑。

「身为帝光楼的天神，我们的身份在一般的客人之上。灰崎大人和青峰大人虽然都是有地位的人，但也不例外。而且，每个色子都有自己不同的待客之道。有些色子会在初见时就对客人十分殷勤，但我习惯和客人保持适当的距离，这就是我的风格。总有一天黄濑你也会明白，并需要去寻找属于适合自己的风格。毫无性格的色子是难以达到高位的。」

黄濑半知半解地点了点头。

回想起那个青色的人，不知为何黄濑心中微微一痛。

今夜，那个男人从头到尾都没有看过黄濑一眼。

 

 

黄濑望向窗外，金色的月亮高高挂在空中。正月初七的夜，凉得渗入心骨。

 

 

 

 

**8**

 

 

不知不觉间两个月过去了，黄濑也渐渐习惯了自己新的身份。每日早起，白天由黑子教导他各种事情或是学习技艺。而到了午后6时夕阳下落之时，以六声钟响起为标志，吉原开始点亮灯火，繁华的花街向江户城敞开漆黑的大门。

邀会时，很多客人会来到帝光楼，黑子在一楼接待他们。而家境更加充裕的客人则邀请黑子到外面的茶屋，此时就要出楼，对此黑子也会着重打扮。当然，从客人所指定的茶屋的水准也能对客人的财力略窥一二。

交好的场合，很多时候会选择直接登楼，在引路茶屋的带领下来到帝光楼三楼黑子的居室。黑子的交好大多是城内商家的番头、上级武士甚至是公家的人。作为帝光楼的天神，黑子的格别明显与其他普通的游女色子不同。

 

不时会遇到黑子与交好入床的场合，但对此黄濑却始终无法习惯。

每当这种时候，黑子和客人进入里间，而黄濑则作为掌灯留在外间。一整晚都要正坐着听候黑子的吩咐，直到一切事毕确认黑子睡着自己才能睡下，第二日清晨还要早起送客人出门。虽说按照吉原的习惯，游女要送交好到街口的黑漆大门那里，不过按照帝光楼里的规矩只用送至帝光楼一层的大门。而诸如黑子的高位色子更可以不用送一般的客人，把送客之事交给身边服侍的秃。

不用说入床之夜的工作是辛苦的，但更让黄濑难以忍受的在于精神上。

外间和里间只有一门之隔。坐在外间隐约可以听见从里面传来的男人粗重的喘息，黑子充满色气的低声呻吟，以及雪月风花之声。虽然知道这是工作，但黄濑还是会产生仿佛在窥探他人情事的错觉，由羞耻进而转化为自我厌恶感。而更远点想到，几年后可能在里面做着这种事情的人将会变成自己，黄濑甚至会感觉五脏六腑都绞了起来。

十年，漫长的十年，能熬得过去吗？

 

 

今夜的客人，是两个月前黄濑第一次上席时见到的青峰大辉。在那之后不久青峰又独自来邀会了两次，每次都在之前灰崎指定的那家干净整洁的茶屋。席间青峰和黑子没有太多交谈，而青峰也总是直直盯着黑子，对黑子身边的黄濑视若不见。

 

而今晚，好像也一如往常。黄濑瞥了青色的男人一眼。

今次是青峰和黑子之间的第三次邀会，按照规矩青峰算是黑子的交好了。席间青峰和黑子并排坐在上首，黄濑坐在黑子身后不远处，而随青峰同来的灰崎不知为何坐在自己身边。

青峰和黑子看似正在愉快地交谈。黄濑抬膝向前，为黑子和青峰的酒杯里斟满酒。黑子回头看了黄濑一眼，眼里充满赞许。黄濑的学习能力的确很强，现在不用黑子的示意，黄濑也已经基本知道作为陪侍在什么时候大致该采取什么样的行动。

「哦？没想到你足不出户，却知道这么多事情。」

「呵呵，哪里比得上旦那大人。」

黑子对青峰微微一笑，举起折扇遮住嘴。

几个月下来黄濑发现，交好之后，黑子对待客人的态度会亲和许多。虽然身上仍是带着一股宛如与身俱来的清冷之气，但比起初会时拒人于千里之外的态度要亲近不少。

黑子与青峰谈笑着。黄濑待在一旁，正感无聊，突然感觉有人戳了戳自己的腰侧。回头一看，正是灰崎。

「灰崎大人？」

「喂，你坐过来点」

「干、干什么啊！」

「别管他们了，我们来说话吧」

灰崎直接把黄濑拉到一边，自顾自地说开了。

「喂，你是叫黄濑吧？」

「客人你付钱了吗？」

「啊？什么意思？」

「今晚送来招请状的好像是青峰大人吧。」

「要付钱才能和你说话？」

「我们不过是商品之身。」

「那我买了你这小鬼好了。」

「……我是黄濑，请多指教。」

「哎呀呀，早点听话不就好了。话说你们家的黑子真够厉害的，像大辉那种眼里只有胸部的家伙看起来都完全沦陷了。」

「眼里只有胸部？青峰大人吗？」

「啊，说漏嘴了，不过反正大辉本人也从不否认。」灰崎顿了顿，「大辉和黑子吗……嗯，看来事情要变复杂了。」

「怎么了？」

「各种意义上……尤其是某个家伙，要是那家伙知道的话又该吵吵闹闹了，希望那两人别把战火蔓延到我身上就好。」

「……？」虽然不明白灰崎口中的『那家伙』是谁，但黄濑也没兴致追问下去。

灰崎看了一眼黄濑。

「不管他们了。话说你今年多大了？」

「询问别人年龄时，先把自己年龄报上不是应有的礼节吗？」

「喂喂，虽然是附带的但我好歹也算客人吧？明明只是个小鬼，真不可爱！」

「不可爱还真是不好意思。」

「……小鬼，你是看我不顺眼吧？」

「没这回事。还有，我不叫小鬼，是黄濑。」

「算了，不和小鬼一般见识。今年啊，我十五了。顺带一提，大辉和我同年。」

「……怎样都好。说起来，两位和兄长一样年纪呢。」

「哦？黑子看起来挺幼齿的啊，我还以为只有十三四岁。」

「是吗。」黄濑在心里暗暗表示同意。

「然后，我都告诉你我的年纪了，轮到你了吧？」

「……今年刚满十岁。现在是服侍黑子兄长的秃。」

「果然和我想的差不多，可惜可惜。」

「什么可惜？」

「因为，那就没法买你了。」

听到了意想之外的回答，黄濑心中咯噔一声。

「……为什么要买我？」

「因为看起来很值得期待嘛。当然，现在就已经很不错了——啊，应该说，非常不错？」

灰崎眯眼望着黄濑，慵懒的声音拖得长长的，嘴角划起一道充满邪意的微笑。

黄濑不禁缩了缩身子。

「灰崎大人，请不要欺负我的弟弟。」

这时传来了黑子的声音，黄濑连忙向那边看去。黑子正微笑着看着灰崎，而青峰则因为被打扰而一脸没好气的表情。

「啊不好意思，因为这小鬼太过可爱忍不住就捉弄起来了～」

嘴里这么说着，但灰崎的脸上看不出丝毫的不好意思。

「呵呵，灰崎大人还是这么随性。看起来，灰崎大人很中意黄濑。」

「啊？大概吧？」

「灰崎你也太不长眼了吧，竟然跑去调戏那个秃？」青峰撇了一眼灰崎。

「看来，我黑子是入不了灰崎大人的眼。」

「哪有这回事！是黑子之方太过高岭之花了，对我来说就像天边的月亮一样遥不可及。」

「难得你有点自知之明。」

「灰崎大人又说笑了。」

黄濑把身子向黑子那边挪了过去。偷偷抬眼看向青峰，只见他一副兴致缺缺的样子听着黑子与灰崎说话，好看的眉微微拧起，青色的眼眸仍是注视着黑子。

黄濑的心中不知为何隐隐作痛。

 

 

 

 

**9**

 

 

邀会结束后，灰崎先离开了。黄濑随着黑子与青峰回到了帝光楼。

 

又是惯例的掌灯时刻，但不知为何今天比平日更难以忍耐。一想到在里面的那个人是青峰，黄濑只觉得难受得不知手脚该往哪处放。听着从里间隐隐约约传来的情事之声，以及呼唤着黑子名字的低沉而略带迷乱的声音，黄濑只能勉强压抑紧紧塞住耳朵的冲动，正坐在外间。

漫长而难熬的一夜。

 

 

「黄濑。」

意识朦胧间感觉到有人呼唤着自己的名字。

「快起来，黄濑。」

发觉那是黑子的声音，黄濑的意识一下子清醒过来。抬起头一时有点晃眼，只见房间里一片明亮，朝阳已经升起。眼前的黑子只穿着一件红色的长襦袢，水蓝色的长发并未结起，在纤细的身后微微摇晃。这是两个月来黄濑已经见惯了的，与客人同寝后的黑子的身姿。

「醒了吗？很少见你睡迟了呢。快过来，准备送旦那大人出门。」

「啊、是！」

明明已经有不少次掌灯的经验，但睡过头还是头一回。

黄濑急忙起身，理了理自己的衣服，迅速地简单结起金色的长发。这时正好青峰从里间走了出来，黄濑慌忙低下头，不敢看青峰的脸。

强烈的气场仍未改变，但今天的青峰的身上散发出一股与往常不同的情事后的气息。

啊啊，这个人。他是怎样拥抱黑子兄长的呢，当他拥抱黑子兄长时又是怎样的表情呢。晃晃脑袋，努力把这些乱七八糟的事情清出脑海，黄濑强迫自己打起精神。

今天的自己，真的很奇怪。

「青峰大人，由我送您出门。」

青峰嗯了一声作为回答，目光没有与黄濑交汇。

 

 

把青峰送至帝光楼门口，黄濑坐下身子，然后双手的三指紧贴地板，深深伏下。

「感谢您昨夜的登楼。望您再次垂爱帝光楼的黑子。」

明明是已经不知说过多少遍的营业用语，但黄濑觉得今天自己的声音无比僵硬。

「哦。」

听到一声没有起伏的回答，黄濑感觉到青峰走出了大门。在客人离开之前不能抬头是绝对的规矩，但是因为埋着头也不知道客人究竟走远了没有。直到听不到青峰的脚步声为止，黄濑才缓缓坐起身子，心中一片空荡荡的。

「黄濑。」

回头看到笠松熟悉的身影，黄濑先前一直绷紧的神经不自觉地松弛下来。

「笠松前辈……」

「辛苦了。」

「哈哈，笠松前辈也是。起得好早啊？」

「这是工作嘛。」

的确很像生性严肃的笠松给出的回答。

「既然已经是工作了，那么不想干也得干。」

「怎么？不想干吗？」

「谁会想干牛太郎（※妓夫的别称）的活啊。」

「嗯，那笠松前辈你想做什么？」

「原本我是想做楼内会计之类的。不过，只要努力也还有机会。」

「的确，还有机会呢……」

黄濑的嘴边抹过一缕自嘲的笑。察觉到自己说错了话，笠松赶忙转换话题。

「话说，刚刚出去的那位是？」

「……青峰家的长子。」

「哦——该说不愧是黑子之方吗。」笠松点了点头。

提起黑子，笠松像突然想起了什么似的，抬头向四周望了一眼，然后压低了声音。

「其实，前几天我听母亲大人提到过，黑子大人可能在今年之内又要升格了。」

虽然前不久也听五月说过类似的话，黄濑还是吃了一惊。

「这么快？而且，如果兄长再升格的话……」

「嗯，太夫。如果是帝光楼的太夫的话，无疑是吉原最高位的色子了。」

「兄长……真是遥不可及的人呢。」

黄濑不禁喃喃说道。他在由衷为黑子感到高兴和自豪的同时，心中也有一丝莫名的复杂情绪，自己肯定一辈子也无法与黑子相比。谁的目光，能为自己停留那么一瞬也好……

仿佛在宽慰黄濑似的，笠松拍了拍黄濑的背。

「别想太多，你只要做好你自己就行。」

「……哈哈，是呢。好久没被笠松前辈教育了，不过被说了后反而感觉整个人好像都有精神了。谢谢小笠松……啊、好疼！！」

额上又吃了一个狠狠的爆栗。

「你别给我太得意了！」

「呜呜呜……不过我就喜欢这样的笠松前辈。」

「所•以•我•说•啦！」

「哇！好痛痛痛……别踩了、笠松前辈、今天的天空也好蓝啊！」

「不要每次都用这个来转移话题！」

 

 

感觉好像很久没有和年龄相近的朋友进行过这样自然的交谈，黄濑的心情渐渐轻松下来。

 

而纠结在心中，与青空同样颜色的那个身影和无以名之的莫名情愫，暂且先把它放到一边吧。

 

 

 

 

**10**

 

 

『吉原是一夜之梦，绝对无法化为现实的梦。在那里所感受到的感情，皆为虚幻。』

随着傍在黑子身边时间的推移，黄濑逐渐开始理解这句不少客人曾提到的话。在黑子身边待得越久，就越对花楼里的事耳濡目染同时又感到厌恶。

作为色子，即使是讨厌的客人也要摆出违心的笑脸，即使面对不是喜欢的人也要说出动人的情话。虽然黑子看起来对此已经习以为常，但送走客人后偶尔也会看到他露出寂寞的表情，想必黑子本身也是讨厌这种事情的吧。一想到将来自己每天都要活在这个充满违心之举的世界，黄濑不由得对未来感到深深的惧怕。

 

 

时节正当秋末，庭院里的桂花落了一地。

天神黑子升格为太夫，成为当之无愧的吉原第一色子。

「黄濑，走了。」

「是。」

黄濑有点感慨地望了一眼住了半年的屋子，现在已经空空荡荡。

太夫•黑子，移居帝光楼最高层的和室。那里是帝光楼，甚至可以说是整个吉原所有游女和色子梦寐以求却又可望而不可及的地方。如果不是因为黑子，自己恐怕一辈子也没机会进这个房间一步吧。一边抬足登上阶梯，黄濑一边这么想道。抱着黑子衣物的手无意识间紧了一紧，其中正有那件第一次出坐席时黑子所着的黑底红椿纹的打褂。

 

 

黑子升格为太夫后，楼里又安排了数位服侍的秃，却被黑子以「我觉得黄濑一人便已足够」为由婉拒，所以现在偌大的和室里只住着黑子和黄濑两人。在黄濑看来，日子与以前相比反而更清闲了一些。这大概是因为，现在仅是登楼与黑子相会，客人都需要支付高到普通人难以承受的花金。按笠松的说法，把黑子邀请到楼外游玩一晚花金、祝仪和宴会等所有加起来，最阔派的场合花销甚至能高达五十两。虽然因为长期待在帝光楼中对金钱没什么概念，不过听笠松的语气就知道应该很了不得。

「何止是了不得。」

笠松用嫌弃的眼光看着黄濑。

「那有多少？」

「嗯，差不多等同于庶民四五年的收入了。」

「哦……」

「打个比分的话，你这种饭量的话够你吃半辈子。」

「半辈子？！有哪些东西可以吃？？」

「……」

「怎么了？」

「……没事，忘了我刚才说的吧。我再想想……拿这笔钱去请歌舞伎的话，大概可以把帝光楼从一楼到四楼所有房间都填上。」

「天哪，兄长好厉害。」

看着双眼写满崇拜的黄濑，笠松不禁扶额。

 

 

黑子的交好黄濑已识得七七八八。虽然和那些大人物们席间也时有交谈，甚至有时会被熟悉的客人指名上席表演，但不知为何，只有那个从未对他多看一眼的青色男人，在黄濑心里刻下了无法磨灭的印记。

自第一次和黑子入床后，青峰大概每一两个月会来登楼。灰崎有时也会傍在青峰身边一起出现，但不知为何他每次只缠着黄濑说话，即使黄濑露出厌烦的表情他也从不在意。往往邀会结束后灰崎就先行离开，而且从未主动向黑子发起过邀约。黄濑揶揄说他是专门蹭饭的，灰崎也只是嘻嘻一笑。

说起来，青峰又有两个多月没登楼了。既想见到他，但心底某处又不希望他来。心中充满了复杂的思绪，黄濑拨弄着手中白色的玉石棋子，轻声叹了一口气。

黑子抬头看了黄濑一眼，然后拈起一枚黑子，以优美的手势落在纹路鲜明的榧木棋盘上，盘面发出一声清脆的声响。

「怎么了？」

「啊、没有……」

「看你最近时常心不在焉的。」

「……对不起。」

「觉得辛苦了？还是受了谁的欺负？」

「没有这回事，在兄长身边我过得很好，真的！」

虽说完全不辛苦是不可能的，但这句话也是发自黄濑真心。黑子看似性格冷淡、言辞尖锐，实际上十分细心且懂得如何照顾他人。说不定某种意义上，自己和黑子其实是完全相反的类型呢。黄濑不止一次这样想道。

「那究竟是怎么了？」

黄濑不知如何回答，犹豫了好一会儿才下定决心缓缓开口。

「……不知兄长是否有遇到过会让你一直记挂的人？」

「我还以为怎么了，原来黄濑也到了思春的年纪。」

「不、不是啦！我只是好奇……」

「哦？」

「只是有点好奇而已！」

「……嗯」

黑子的目光淡淡扫过黄濑，黄濑突然有一种被完全看透的感觉。

「没有最好。」

「诶？」

「如果黄濑有仰慕的对象的话，还是……」

 

——放弃吧。

黑子凝视着黄濑，水蓝色的眼眸如深潭一般望不见底，语气中带着森森寒意。

——不要忘了自己的身份。

 

黄濑犹如被一盆冷水从头浇下。黑子平时一向并不多言，但是半年多的相处下来，黄濑很容易能察觉到黑子话语中的警告涵义。先不提游女与妓夫或其他杂役私通是娼馆的大忌，在吉原这与世隔离的花街上，无论是客人还是游女都只是逢场作戏，无论多缠绵动人的情话都不能相信。不能恋上他人，不能抱有不必要的希翼或妄想，不然，最终一定会跌入深深的绝望之谷。

黄濑沉默了半晌。

「……我明白。」

「那就好，这只是作为过来人的忠告罢了。」

黑子的语气缓和下来。不过黄濑敏锐地捕捉到黑子话中的不协调感。

「过来人是……难道兄长有遇到过仰慕的对象？」

黑子移开了目光。过了好一会儿，当黄濑以为黑子不会回答了的时候，黑子柔软的声音传了过来，黄濑不禁吃了一惊。

「有过。」

「诶————？？！」

「不过已经是好久之前的事了。」

「对、对方是个什么样的人？」

「嗯，该怎么形容呢。身材很魁梧，发色是像燃烧的火焰一般的火红色。另外……眉毛长得很奇怪。」

「听起来是一位好与众不同的人啊！」

「的确如此。只要待在他身边就会感到温暖，是一位像光一样照耀着我的人。」

像是想起了什么，黑子的脸上露出了柔和的微笑。黄濑从未见过黑子这样的笑容，不禁大感好奇，那究竟是怎样的人能让黑子露出这样的表情？黄濑努力在记忆中搜索着，但完全没有一个能对得上号的人物。

「唔，我印象中好像没见过这位旦那啊……」

「嗯。黄濑并不认识他，他已经很久没来过了。」

「为什么？那位旦那究竟……」

黑子侧过头，因为背光的缘故看不清他脸上的表情，但可以隐约看见他嘴边的一抹苦笑。

「他去了很远很远的地方，有可能无缘再相见了吧。」

「怎、怎么会这样？」

「……」

黑子转头望着窗外的青空，没有再回答。

仔细想想黑子先前的『忠告』，大致就能察觉他们二人之间没有结果，黄濑不禁暗骂自己迟钝。正在犹豫是否要继续追问时，黄濑却不自觉地噤了声。

 

 

在朝阳的照耀下，一道光从黑子的脸颊上滑过，掉落在棋盘上却没发出任何声响。

 

 

 

 

**11**

 

 

时光流逝。细细数来，不知不觉间黄濑陪侍在黑子身边已两年有余。

虽然实际上对技艺并不感兴趣，但不知为何似乎黄濑天生模仿学习能力特别强。几年下来，除了之前就已经精通的三曲（※筝、三味线、胡弓）和茶道之外，黄濑对歌舞、华道、香道、书道、围棋、双六等皆已掌握了十之七八，代替楼里的艺伎上席表演的情况更是屡见不鲜。姐姐们无一不对黄濑的天资禀赋交口称赞，而黑子虽不常用言语夸奖，眼里也时常透出赞许之意。但黄濑本人却对别人的赞赏觉得难以理解，在他眼中，那些学不会的人才令他感到不可思议。

与此同时，黄濑的心中也明白，每过一日就离他正式成为帝光楼的色子又近了一日。忙起来的日子还好，如果是没有工作的闲暇夜晚，即便自认为早已做好心理准备，黄濑仍常常躺在褥子里无法控制地想着这些事情难以入眠。

 

 

这一日傍晚，一个身着紫色袴装的秃送来了一封书信。黑子翻开折信。

「是青峰大人。」

虽然一直自行克制不去想起他，但在听到数月未闻的那个熟悉的名字时，黄濑的心还是不由地跳快了两拍。自黑子升上太夫后，青峰登楼的次数明显少了。哪怕身为江户首屈一指的大商户青屋家的长子，一样也难以支撑频繁邀约帝光楼的花魁吗？黄濑是这么猜测的。

努力作出一副平静的样子，黄濑回答道。

「好久没见到青峰大人了。」

黑子淡淡地瞥了他一眼。

「青峰大人今宵登楼。黄濑，来帮我准备。」

「是。」

升格为太夫后，黑子赴会的声势越来越浩大。与一些大人物会面时，甚至有带着十人以上秃和新造游女出楼的阵势。但不知为何，每次应青峰之约时，黑子身边往往只带着黄濑一人，好在青峰也从未在意的样子。

青峰的眼神还是如从前一样锐利，只是脸上带着些许风尘，看起来好似成熟了几分。原以为时隔半年不见自己的『青峰病』应该能好得差不多，但青峰真正出现在面前时，黄濑只能按着猛跳的心窝暗骂自己不争气。

「青峰大人，许久未见。」

「这次的确好像挺久的。之前我一直待在九州地方。」

「九州？您去了那么远的地方？」黑子惊讶地望着青峰。

「嗯，老爹让我去长崎那边处理一些杂事。」

「原来是这样。这么久不见您，我还以为您已经忘了黑子了。」

「怎么可能。」

青峰有点烦躁地摸了摸脑门。

「黑子不要错怪大辉了。其实大辉今天才刚回到江户的，他对黑子可真是情义深重啊～」

「喂、灰崎！」

「哈哈，实话实说嘛不要害羞！啊对了，那边的小鬼也好久不见」

灰崎对黄濑吹了一声口哨，黄濑咬牙切齿地躬身致意。

「看来青峰大人的心中还有黑子，那我就放心了。青峰大人旅途劳累，今夜黑子会好好招待。」

「对了，大辉还给黑子捎来了手信。」

「哦？」

其实黄濑第一眼就注意到了。一个小厮模样的少年一直跟在青峰和灰崎身后，手中捧着个藏青色的包袱。青峰对他示意了下，那个小厮把包袱小心翼翼地放在地上打开。

「好美……」

黑子发出惊叹。黄濑也不禁瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

染绘着繁复而华丽的花鸟纹样的锅岛烧瓷盆——哪怕是外行人也能一眼看出这件瓷器价值不菲。更引人注目的是，盆中种植着的三株大约一尺高的花草。花形状似桃花但却是艳紫色的，想来桃花也不可能在这晚春季节盛放。六七朵逞娇呈美的花在枝头微微摇摆，美得仿佛要把人吸进去似的。

「这是在长崎时交情挺好的一位南蛮商人送的，说是日本没有的花。他说了好几个名字但是都太难记了，我也懒得去记。第一眼看到这花的时候，我就觉得挺适合你的，所以……反正差不多是这样啦！烦死了。」

青峰像在掩饰害羞一样摸着脑袋转过头去。

黑子却没有回答。清亮的水色眼眸盯着紫色的花朵，喃喃自语。

「适合、我吗……」

「啊？什么？？」

「……没有。谢谢青峰大人，我很喜欢。」

黑子垂下眼帘。黄濑试图窥探他的表情，却无法从中读出任何情绪。

 

如同以往一般，黑子和青峰坐在上座谈笑，灰崎还没落座就伸手把黄濑拉到一边。

「喂，大半年没见了，想我了没？」

「想，想死灰崎大人了。能放开了吗？」

黄濑使劲挣扎了两下没挣开，皮笑肉不笑地答道。

「我说啊，虽然我不想怀疑黑子，不过他究竟怎么教你修养礼仪的？就你这个样子以后还想卖得出去？」

「不烦劳灰崎大——人操心。」

「呜啊！这小鬼的脸明明那么可爱，性格怎么会这么糟！」

「因为面对的是灰崎大人。」

「跟我有什么关系？」

「谁让灰崎大人长着一张看起来就像坏人的脸呢。」

「哈？！」

灰崎还在絮絮叨叨地抱怨着。黄濑不自觉地转眼偷偷向青峰和黑子那边看去，只见两人似乎聊得很开心的样子。青峰靠近黑子的耳边说了什么，然后很自然地伸手抱住黑子的肩。黑子笑着低声说了一句旦那大人，并没有拒绝的样子。

黄濑顿时全身僵直。

明明知道，不可以看的。明明知道，那笑容，那双手，那些温言软语永远都不会属于自己。

但是为什么，自己的身体却总是这样不受控制地被那片青色吸引过去？在那一瞬间，黄濑甚至对自己过于诚实的身体感到深深的厌恶。

突然，耳边传来了男人低沉而认真的声音。

「黄濑，看着我。」

 

转过头，对上灰崎仿佛洞悉了一切的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

**12**

 

 

当黄濑回过神时，发现自己正站在帝光楼外的里庭之中。

大概是被背后的四层高楼挡住了花街的灯光，里庭除了几点灯火周围一片黑暗。淡白的月光从头顶茂密的树影中落下，在地上留下点点斑驳的印记。夜风拂过，周围响起一片草木被拂动的刷刷声，与虫鸣声此起彼伏。

究竟是什么时候、如何被带出来的呢，说实话已经记不清了。

黄濑缓缓回过头，灰崎正站在自己的身后。男人的眼中并没有平时的戏谑和玩世不恭，正认真地看着自己。是的，看着自己。

「……说起来，那个男人从来都没有看过我一眼呢。」

「哈哈……」

「真是的……」

「自己想起来都觉得奇怪……」

「究竟为什么会、」

 

 

——喜欢上那种家伙啊。

 

 

已经无法再欺骗自己了。无论多少次告诫自己那是错误的，那只是年少的幻觉，但在见到他的瞬间一切理智都溃不成军。全身的血液仿佛都在沸腾着，呼喊着想要待在他的身边。

 

黄濑，恋慕着青峰大辉。

「明明再清楚不过，那个黑漆漆的家伙眼里只有兄长一个人。」

「哈，真是难看。我究竟在干什么呢。」

「难道是在这种地方待久了，连心都变成女人了吗？」

「这样的自己，真是讨厌死了……」

正在喃喃自语时，黄濑的身体猛地被拉入一个温暖的怀抱。

「灰崎……大人。」

「放弃吧。」

「……下一句是不是，不要忘了自己的身份？」

黄濑自嘲地笑了。

「我没那么说。你知道吧，大辉是青峰家的长子。」

「……？」

「放眼望去整个关八州二百六十万石高的土地，现在商脉基本都在大辉他家和我家的掌控之中。在川本老头的私塾里一起待了这么多年，我对大辉再清楚不过了，那家伙搞不好真的是个天才。灰崎家的下一任家督之位必然是我的，虽然不想承认，但大辉是少数我不想与之为敌的对手。啊当然你别搞错，我也不会怕他的。目前青峰家的世继还未确定，虽说按世间商家的习惯一般由女婿继承家业，不过青峰家老头大概也已经发现大辉的才能了吧。那老头天天让大辉到处跑，明显是特别中意大辉。」

「……」

「怎么没反应？我说得太快没听明白？」

「不。只是第一次听到灰崎大人这样正正经经地说话，被吓到了。」

「喂小鬼，我可是好心在照顾你的心情啊？！能不能稍微给我看看气氛？」

「咳。灰崎大人的意思是，青峰大人很有可能成为青峰家的世继？」

「没错。」

黄濑本身也再清楚不过，以青屋在江户、甚至可以说是整个日本的地位，即使默许未来的当家来花街游玩，也绝对不会允许其和花街的色子有过多纠缠。

「青峰家那老头，本来就对大辉来花街找色子颇有意见了。他成天想方设法把大辉弄出江户，目的除了培养大辉之外，大概也是想让他远离吉原和我这个损友。」

黄濑沉默半晌。

「……告诉我这些干什么。」

「哈？」

「我看起来就这么像没有自知之明的人吗？」

你这种时候就不能有点小鬼的样子吗。灰崎无奈地叹了口气。

「算了，不提这个了。」

黄濑感到一只大手温柔地抚着自己的头发。

「说起来，你也快要十三岁了吧？」

「早着呢。」

「喂喂，我说你能不能不要每句话都说得那么难听，还在反逆期啊？」

「因为面对的是灰崎大人。」

灰崎话锋一转，眼神突然变得认真。「你有没有想过，可能快要结束见习了？」

「……怎么了。」

「不要再想那个家伙了，成为我的人吧。」

灰崎把怀中的黄濑拉开了一点距离，两人对视着。第一次从这个男人嘴里听到这么温柔的话，黄濑一时间愣住了。

「……」

「……」

「认真的？」

「嗯………或许吧？」

「哦，那我也『或许』认真地考虑一下吧。」黄濑面无表情地直视灰崎，然后嘴角扯出一个妩媚的笑容，「如果灰崎大人肯替我落籍的话，黄濑这辈子都是只属于您一个人的，无论身，还是心……」

「哎呀恶心死我了！小鬼你知不知道自己很烦人？！好吧好吧，你就当做是认真的吧！」

「……灰崎大人，你表达得不清楚的话会让我产生误解，让我觉得……你好像挺中意我。」

不是吧，你真是个小鬼啊。灰崎的表情一下子变得有点复杂。

「我觉得我表现得挺明显的了啊。」

「哪有？！难道灰崎大人不是因为讨厌我才一直在欺负我的吗？」

「哈？！」

灰崎又露出了凶相。

「小鬼你真是个……无可救药的蠢货。」

「为什么我非被你说成这样不可啊？！」

两个人维持着奇怪的姿势，一时间大眼瞪小眼。

沉默了半晌，灰崎先认输似的叹了一口气，把金色的脑袋又按进自己怀里。

「如果你不信的话，那我再说一次好了。」

「黄濑，成为我的人吧。」

「等到你水扬（※游女的初夜）之日，一定要叫上我。」

「就这么约定了，好吧？」

黄濑沉默着，没有回答。

喂，你听到没，好不好？灰崎在耳边说着。但是黄濑的思考却像冻结住了一样，张开嘴也无法说出一个字。

隐约听到灰崎低沉的声音，你不说话我就当默认了，那就这样约好了。

 

 

俯在灰崎的怀中，黄濑的眼中渐渐浸染上绝望的色彩。不是对别人，而是对即使在这种时候，脑子里依旧满满地充斥着那个青色身影的无可救药的自己。

 

 

 

 

**13**

 

 

自那天之后，青峰和灰崎又有很长一段时间没有出现。

大概是青峰又被青屋当家给打发走了吧，黄濑这样猜测道。那晚的事情就像一场梦一样，黄濑已记得不太真切，日子且就这么浑浑噩噩地过下去了。

青峰送的那盆艳紫色的花被放置在黑子的和室里。一开始，黄濑为怎么养这盆连名字都不知道的花而十分苦恼。这么说来，身为赠花人的青峰却对如何养花只字未提，大概他的愚钝才更令人惊讶。对黑子抱怨了半天后，黑子只是淡淡地说放在窗边，三四日浇一次水便好，还有就是小心不要碰到茎里的汁液。这反而让黄濑十分讶异。

「原来兄长识得这种花？」

「以前曾在书上见过。」

「那青峰大人赠花那天兄长怎么都不提？」

「只是觉得没必要罢了。」

回想起黑子收到花时不同寻常的反应，黄濑总觉得有哪里无法接受。不过黑子看起来完全没有想解释的意思，黄濑也难得识趣地没再追问下去。之后黄濑问了黑子花的名字，黑子像是思考了一下后回答说，就叫它风花吧。

「风花？好美的名字，感觉很适合这种花。」

「的确。」

黑子微微一笑，伸手轻抚紫色的花瓣。

何等美丽的人和美丽的花啊，简直就像是画卷里的情景。黄濑心里默默想着。

 

 

怀着对未来的不安，日子一天又一天地过去了。

但是，黄濑内心深处一直抱有畏惧的那一天，来得比想象中的还要快。

 

 

新的一年来临，黄濑迎来生活在帝光楼的第八年。正月初二，黄濑随黑子和楼里众游女色子们去往日受照顾的茶屋贺年。在街上转了一圈，踩着积雪踏上回帝光楼的路时，日头已过正午。才刚踏进大门，旁边就有一个秃过来传话说楼主让二人过去。

岁月似乎没在桃井夫人身上留下明显的痕迹。虽然黄濑的记忆中只留下了个模糊的映像，但感觉桃井夫人和他初来帝光楼那天所见比起来没什么变化。

「黄濑，今天就是你水扬之日。」

黄濑浑身一颤，这一天来得实在是太快了。才刚满十三岁。还没有做好心理准备。衣物也都还没有备好。虽然喉里咽着许多话，但黄濑也明白此时除了答应之外他能说的一句也没有。

像是读懂了黄濑心思，桃井夫人沉稳地开了口。

「准备的话早已做好了。黑子，你已经知会旦那们了吗？」

「是。几位旦那都答允了。」

「很好。」

桃井夫人望向黄濑。

「这次来的旦那都是黑子的交好，估摸着你也都认识，都是值得信任的人。」

所以不必担心，你们先下去做准备吧。桃井夫人说道。

退出房间，黄濑沉默不语。

「黄濑，生气了？」

「……没有。兄长，早就已经知道了吗？」

黑子微微露出了困扰的表情。

「也只是前几日才刚听说，不是故意隐瞒着你的。黄濑，请不要对我有怨言，你也知道这些都是早就定好的。」

「……是，我明白。」

「总之，先随我上去吧。」

 

 

「这里是黑子之方吩咐的东西，已经准备好了。」

「辛苦了。」

妓夫跪坐在地，把手中大约两尺见方的檀木盒摆在身前，朝黑子和黄濑的方向打开。盒中半边叠着和服，另外半边还是只木盒。

黑子上前从盒中取出和服，轻轻展开。

与黄濑预想中鲜艳的朱红不同，眼前的这件振袖是以蓝色为主基调。大块的蓝色正绢上用银丝刺绣着精细的梅、抚子和樱花图样，长长的袍后镶着白边，前襟和宽广的袖口都是黑色绢锻，配上纯白的腰间袋带。绝妙的色彩搭配下，深色基调的和服却丝毫不会不起眼，不如说华美到令人不禁注目的程度。

虽然为黑子更衣时经常能接触到，但黄濑自己从未穿过如此华丽的和服。

「嗯，不错。」

黑子对黄濑微笑。

「平时都是黄濑为我准备衣物，这次就由我替黄濑选了。」

「谢谢兄长。」

「簪呢？」黑子对妓夫问道。

「在这里。」

妓夫打开檀木盒里的另一只木盒。里面端正地摆着一顶寒菊花簪，以及数支稻穗与鸠的簪子。

黑子放下手中的和服，摸起两支稻穗与鸠的簪子，发饰在黑子的手中发出清脆的金属撞击声。

「做得很精致。」

黑子点了点头，转头对黄濑问道。

「如何？与早春时节正好相配。」

「兄长的眼光肯定不会有错。」

黑子对妓夫点头示意，妓夫移膝面对黄濑弯下腰。

「黄濑之方，新年之际迎来水扬之日，恭喜。」

有什么可恭喜的，黄濑心中暗骂了一句。但嘴中还是道了声谢谢。

妓夫又对黑子礼了一礼，站起身退出了房间。

 

「从明天起，你就算出世了。」

「是。」

「所有人的开始都是『端』。虽然在吉原之中，端女郎细说起来又有月、影、汐之分，但在帝光楼里只有端一种称呼。一开始作为端的时候可能会比较辛苦，不过我想如果是黄濑的话，升到『鹿恋』应该是不久的事。（※）」

「……」

「升格为鹿恋后生活会改善一些了。再往上就是上位的『天神』。」

「以前曾听说过，兄长升至天神也就用了两年。」

「以黄濑的容貌和资质，恐怕只会比我更快。」

「绝无可能。」

「为什么这么说？」

「我这种除了脸以外一无是处的色子，无论哪里都比不上兄长。」

「黄濑是这样看待自己的？也许说来你会不信，其实三年前当我第一眼见到黄濑时，我就有一种预感。这个孩子总有一天会住到这件屋子里，站在帝光楼的最顶端。」

「兄长的笑话真是让我笑不出来。」

「……怎么了，心情不好的样子。」

「……」

「难道还在生我的气？」

「……不是。」黄濑发出了细若蚊鸣的声音。

「那究竟是？」

「……我还不想，离开兄长的身边。」

我还以为是什么啊。黑子无奈地叹息了一声。

「难道兄长不希望我陪伴在身边？」

「别说这种像小孩子一样的话。」

「反正和兄长比起来我就是个小孩子，又有什么不可以。」

「真是……拿你没办法呢。」

黑子凝视着已经只比自己矮半个头的黄濑，自言自语般地轻声说道三年了呢，一边伸手缓缓把黄濑揽入自己的怀中。

「就让你撒一次娇吧。」

黄濑俯在黑子的肩头，抬手用力环住黑子的腰，感受着黑子怀抱的温暖。黑子的怀中带着熟悉的令人安心的香味，黄濑深呼吸了几下，觉得身体里也充满了黑子的气息。

「兄长…大人……」

 

黄濑把头埋进黑子的颈窝，两滴还带着温度的泪落入黑子的领口。

 

 

 

 

**14**

 

 

午后6时，从街上传来六声钟响。黄濑站在窗边俯视逐渐亮起灯火的花街，大概因为正月初二是新的一年里吉原开业的第一天，所以今天路上的人流明显比往常要拥挤。

黑子早已先下楼准备去了。黄濑低头看向窗边一直由自己悉心照料的盆栽，紫色的风花早已凋谢，只剩下光秃秃的茎枝在风中摇摆。也曾有妓夫来问过要不要先把这盆翠绿的植物移出去，但黑子似乎并不介意把它留在屋里。按照黑子的说法，待到第二年的春天风花会再次绽放。不过目前看起来还没有要长出花苞的样子，是时节仍太早了吗？黄濑想着。

最后望了热闹的花街一眼，黄濑转身离开了房间。

身上穿着从未穿过的上质振袖和装，蓝色的绢丝在灯光的映照下发出漂亮的光泽。柔软的金色长发被结成繁杂的形状，头上带着与金发恰好相配的五色寒菊花簪，边上插着稻穗与鸠的簪子。脸上被黑子细细施上化妆，黄濑第一眼看向镜中时差点都没认出自己来，雪白的肌肤，朱红的嘴唇，不说话的话简直就像一个精致的娃娃。

从头到脚一身沉重的装束，黄濑觉得迈开脚步都有点困难。

站在楼梯前，黄濑突然想起了那个名为灰崎的男人。那晚玩笑一样的约定又浮现在脑中，虽说其实自己根本就没有答应，但黄濑仍是感到心里沉甸甸的，有种背叛了他一般的罪恶感。

——这也是没办法的，想必灰崎也能明白吧。

黄濑这样告诉自己，努力把那个男人排出脑海外。不要再想这件事了，不然又会联想起另一个人……

闭上眼，深呼吸了一口，黄濑迈开步子一步步走下阶梯。

 

 

在帝光楼一楼正北的大厅里正坐已经有好一会儿了，黄濑觉得自己的心脏跳得很快。身边还有两个看起来也同是今日水扬的色子，一个身着朝霞色和服，另一个身着浓紫色和服。黄濑仔细一瞧，其中穿着朝霞色衣服的那个黑发少年是和自己同年成为秃的相识，记得是叫……什么来着？一下子想不起来。那个少年精心打扮后差点认不出来了，不知自己在旁人眼里是否也是如此。

楼里的几位上位色子坐在上座。左手边的墙边坐着五六个妓夫，其中有笠松的身影。虽然笠松向这边送来了安慰和鼓励的目光，但黄濑仍感到紧张得全身僵硬。

过了一会儿，黑子走进厅中，身后跟着一个手中捧着什么事物的秃。见黑子的目光正好飘了过来，黄濑略一低头示意，黑子也对黄濑微微一笑。两人走到厅前，只见黑子对那个秃低声吩咐了什么后又转身出去了。

秃向厅中三人走了过来，黄濑这才看清他手上捧着的是几块薄纱。

秃说了声失礼了，然后黄濑的头上被罩上一块淡黄色的薄纱。虽然眼前一片模糊，但透过薄纱黄濑隐约看到身旁的二人头上也被罩上了不同颜色的薄纱。

没过一会儿，从玄关方向传来了复数的脚步声，然后向这边移动过来。几个人走进了大厅，黄濑的眼前看得不大清楚，但勉强可以辨认得出走在最前面的是黑子。

「感谢诸位旦那大人今日来到帝光楼。」

耳中听到黑子波澜不惊的声音。

「今宵是这几位弟弟们的水扬之仪。诸位旦那大人们愿意参与，黑子代楼主向旦那大人们表示感谢。」

黑子似乎倾身行了个礼，就在这时。

 

「喂黑子，这是怎么回事。」

 

黄濑心头重重一震。这个低沉而好听的声音黄濑绝不可能认错——那是属于青峰大辉的声音。

一时间，黄濑心乱如麻。为什么这个人会出现在这里？不对啊。不可能。虽然的确听桃井夫人说过今天参加水扬的都是黑子的交好，但黄濑压根没想到其中会有青峰这个还不满二十岁的青年。在黄濑的记忆中，以往水扬的客人一般都会选择年龄较大，经验丰富而老到，且知根知底的熟客。

「青峰大人。如你所见，今日是他们的水扬之日。」

「之前我可没听说过。」

「难道我在信中忘说了吗？这可真难办……」

「我对他们不感兴趣，我要买你。」

「他日我一定相陪，但今日确实不行，青峰大人。」

「不行的话我就回去了。」

「青峰大人、等等！」

「留下来做什么，我在这里也没什么意思。」

青峰平静的声音里蕴含着怒气。

黑子似乎叹了一口气，然后听到黑子的脚步声。

「……青峰大人，就当黑子求您了……」

虽然眼前看不到发生了什么，但是耳边隐约传来的黑子柔软娇媚的声音，连黄濑的心中也不禁一颤。被这样的温言软语恳求的话，天下应该没有能拒绝的了的男人。果不其然，青峰沉默了下来，两人似乎僵持了一会儿。最后，青峰仿佛是放弃了一般，狠狠地开了口。

「……随你便。」

「谢谢青峰大人。那么，请各位大人挑选自己中意的孩子。」黑子顿了顿，「啊，说起来因为我的失误让青峰大人感到了不快。如果两位旦那大人不介意的话，能让青峰大人先选择吗？」

黄濑没有听到声音，其余二人应该是默许了。

听到青峰重重的叹息声，朦胧间黄濑看见一个身影向这边走来。一瞬间，黄濑感觉全身绷直，紧张地微微发抖。

不要选我。不要选我。不要选我。

可惜上天似乎没有听见黄濑心底的呼喊。

等了仿佛是一个世纪那么久的时间，那个人影最终在黄濑面前站定。

 

「我选这家伙。」

 

 

 

 

**15**

 

 

「那么，这个孩子今晚就交给旦那大人了。请您务必不要急躁，温柔地疼爱他。」

将青峰和黄濑二人带入一个铺着褥子的单间，黑子站在门口对青峰说道。

「……黑子。」

「什么？」

「你真的要我这么做？」

「青峰大人，请不要这样。」

「……我知道了。你出去吧。」

青峰的声音中透出自暴自弃。

眼前还是一片朦胧的淡黄色，黄濑只能听到格子门被关上的声音，以及黑子远去的脚步声。

 

 

「『吉原是一夜之梦，绝对无法化为现实的梦。在那里所感受到的感情，皆为虚幻』……吗……」

哈哈，青峰的笑声中透出自嘲的气味。

过了一会儿，感受到青峰向这边投过来的视线，黄濑的全身绷直。青峰没有注意到一样，伸出手摘下了黄濑头上的薄纱。然后惊讶地瞪大了眼，紧紧盯着黄濑的脸。

「……」

「青峰大人，我的脸上有什么奇怪之处吗？」

「抬起头。」

按照青峰的话，黄濑缓缓抬头。眼前正是那双一直想要封印在心底却总是不由自主想起的青色眼眸。做梦也没有想到，自己第一次和青峰四目相对竟然是在这种情况下。看到那熟悉的仿佛燃烧着坚定意志的眼神，黄濑感觉自己好像要被那青色吸进去一般。不过，几个月不见，他好像又黑了点？

「没想到竟是块上玉，该说我运气好吗……」

「请不要说些我听不懂的话……」

「喂，难道没人说过你长得很漂亮？」

「并无此事。」

当然，这只是客套话。其实黄濑对自己长着张比女人还漂亮的脸还是有自觉的。

「你叫什么名字？」

「……黄濑。」

「黄濑吗，很适合的名字。」

「您，不记得吗？」

「你知道我是谁？我见过你吗？」

「……没有。恕我失礼了。」

黄濑藏在袖中的双手不自觉地握紧。从初识他那一天起已经三年了。在这三年中黄濑陪在黑子的身边也不知曾见过他多少面，不知在他和黑子的寝室外度过了多少个不眠之夜，也不知在多少个清晨强装笑颜送他出门。但是，他却连自己的名字都不记得。

心中微微刺痛着，黄濑忍不住开了口。

「看起来，青峰大人很倾慕黑子兄长大人。」

「不是吧，你看出来了？」。

「……是呢，因为很明显。」

有那么明显吗。青峰自言自语地说道。

「不过，那边好像完全没有认真的样子。哈，真傻。」

「……即使如此，您的心意也不会改变吧。」

「大概吧。」

青峰自嘲地挑起嘴角。

「我可没法和你们这些满口虚情假意的色子们一样……」

「不许这么说兄长大人！」

黄濑突然立起身子，大声打断了青峰的话。青峰似乎吃了一惊，看着黄濑。

突然间理解了自己第一次认识五月时她发怒的心情。明明就不知道黑子在这里度过的生活有多么辛苦，为什么这个人能这样对黑子的事情随口论断？回想起那一日黑子提起恋慕的人时落下的泪，黄濑紧紧咬住牙关。

「黑子兄长看起来虽然总是面无表情的，但实际上比任何人都聪明，比任何人都温柔，也比任何人都要专情……您才是，对兄长根本什么都不了解！」

「喂，怎么突然就生气起来。冷静一点啊。」

「……」

「好吧好吧，是我错了，我不该那么说的。不过你说得对，我大概根本就不了解黑子。」

「……您了解就好。」

冷静下来后黄濑陷入了短暂的恐慌，天哪，自己竟然用那种语气对青峰说话了。青峰应该不会去告他的吧？希望如此。黄濑窥探下青峰的表情，好在青峰似乎并没有不悦之意。

「听你的语气，好像和黑子挺熟？」

在这里是否要告诉他自己就是黑子的秃？正在黄濑犹豫间，青峰又自我完结地开了口。

「啊，算了。反正也不关我的事。」

「……请原谅我先前的失礼。」

「哈！你这态度也改得太快了吧，刚刚那个对我大吼大叫的家伙在哪里啊。」

褥子边上的小桌上放着两个倒满酒的酒杯和樽，大概是为了让客人和水扬的色子更容易进入状态用的。青峰拿起一个酒杯递给黄濑，然后自己又拿起了另一个。

「喝吧。」

三杯酒下肚，黄濑觉得身体的温度渐渐上升，脑子里也开始有点飘忽。

青峰放下手中的酒杯，斜睨着黄濑开始发红的脸。

「反正总是要做的吧。如果是和你这样脸长得漂亮，看起来也还挺有趣的家伙的话，好像也不是想象中的那么糟。」

黄濑迷迷糊糊中想说那你平时和黑子兄长做时会觉得糟吗，青色的身影已经覆了上来。

 

 

 

 

**16**

 

 

原本只是一时冲动而已。

 

在那时，面对把自己骗到这里、还那么淡然地把自己推入别人怀中的黑子，青峰心中充满了无处宣泄的怒意。冷冷的眼神扫过眼前正坐在地上的三个少年，实际上，不是黑子的话无论哪个都无所谓。目光停留在坐在左首的那个身着蓝色和服，头披淡黄色薄纱的少年时，青峰敏锐地捕捉到那个少年的身子正在微微颤抖。哈，真是愚蠢，有那么可怕的吗？

侧目看向一旁的黑子，黑子仍是一脸波澜不惊。难道你心里真的一点都不介意？好，是你要我这么做的，我就遂了你心意好吧？

 

「我选这家伙。」

直到跟着黑子踏上登楼的阶梯时，青峰心中突然有种奇怪的想法。自己中了黑子的套了。

 

 

原本没报任何期待。

原想着不过是新出世的色子而已，只要能看得过去就行了，反正两眼一闭把对方想象成黑子就好，正好能解决一下最近积累的生理压力。

掀起薄纱的时候，青峰着实是吃了一惊。待少年抬起头来后，心中惊得更甚。

眼前的少年肌肤白如雪，长长的睫毛抖动了两下后抬了起来，美丽的浅棕色眸子中倒影着自己的身形，金色的发丝在灯光下映着柔和的光泽。虽然还隐隐带着点少年的稚气，但一张脸美得简直可以和黑子相提并论——甚至眼前的这个少年还要略胜一筹。不过两人是完全不同的类型，如果说黑子的美貌被称为『美丽』的话，那眼前这个少年的相貌无疑属于『漂亮』的范畴。

可惜，果真是人无完人。上天赐予了这个名为黄濑的少年一张精致得几近完美的脸，看来也同时给了他颇有问题的性格。

 

青峰仿佛被引诱了一般，倾身把黄濑推倒在褥子上。

 

 

解开腰带后，黄濑微微抬起身子让青峰剥下身上蓝色的振袖。上质的和服被青峰随手扔到一边。然后是头上的花簪等饰物，全部解下之后散开结好的头发，金色的长发如流水一般披散在褥子上。

眼前的黄濑身上只剩下一件纯白的小袖，从衣服上可以很清楚地辨认出少年华丽的体形。只是看到这具身体，青峰感到体内的欲望已开始蠢蠢欲动。肯定是刚刚喝的酒的作用，青峰想着。

「青峰、大人……」

黄濑的声音微微颤抖。虽然脑子里还是模模糊糊，但意识却是清醒的。

「怎么，还没开始呢，这就怕了？」

「……不会。」

青峰的手抚着黄濑的身体，把头凑到黄濑的颈边，突然顿住了。

「这是……」

「怎么了？」

「和黑子一样的香味。」

黄濑心中一震，大概是之前和黑子拥抱时染上了黑子身上的气味。

「是白妙菊吧。」

「……您很清楚呢，兄长大人用的熏香。」

「啊，记得黑子曾经提过。」

不过现在都无所谓了。青峰在自己的耳边说道，声音里流露出抑不住的苦涩。

明明那时对南蛮商人送的风花的名字毫不在意，但是黑子曾提过的花名就能牢牢记住。这个人，究竟有多倾心于黑子兄长啊。

黄濑犹豫了下，缓缓伸手抱住青峰的头，轻抚他青色的短发。

「青峰大人，今晚请不要再想着黑子兄长大人的事了。」

至少，今夜。请你看着我。

短暂的沉默后，如同应黄濑的邀请一般，青峰的唇粗暴地碰上了黄濑颈边的皮肤。

 

 

「……啊……」

黄濑感到青峰火热的双手伸进了小袖的前襟，抚摸着自己的肌肤。身上仅剩的最后一件衣物渐渐凌乱，青峰的唇移到肩头，轻轻啃咬。黄濑身体僵硬，虽然之前在楼里早已接受过这方面的教育，但毕竟理论和实践是完全不同的，更何况对方还是那个青峰。

青峰扯开小袖，露出里面白皙而匀称的身体。灯光下可以看到黄濑光滑的肌肤泛出淡淡的樱色，周围渐渐酿出的情色空气刺激着青峰的神经。

青峰的手向下移至纤细的腰肢开始抚弄，一边吻上了黄濑的胸前。

「啊……青峰、大人……！」

「很漂亮的颜色。」

青峰执拗地进攻着粉色的乳尖，含在嘴中不断富有技巧地舔弄吮吸着。

全身被从未有过的感觉所侵袭，黄濑的呼吸逐渐开始凌乱。同时，一想到那是青峰的手，青峰的唇，黄濑顿时感到身体就像被火烧一样，无法控制地轻轻颤抖着。

「你还真是敏感。」

听不出青峰是在夸奖还是在嘲笑，但此时的黄濑也没有回嘴的余力。

青峰用力吸吮了一下乳尖后稍微直起了身子，可以看到寒冷的空气中，眼前粉色的乳尖在不断的爱抚下已微微挺立，带着自己的唾液在灯火下发出淫靡的光泽。脑子里一热，青峰不受控制地俯身向黄濑的唇吻去。

看着眼前突然放大的青峰的脸，黄濑吓了一跳，反射性地侧过头。

不过青峰没有容许，有力的手指准确地捕捉到黄濑的下颚，把他的头转过来正对自己。正想凑过头去，没想到黄濑的动作更快。

「……干嘛啊。」

被捂住的嘴中发出模糊不清的声音，青峰的脸上明显带着被打扰到兴致的不快。

手掌心感受到青峰口中炙热的气息，黄濑的脑袋又是一阵短路。不行，与青峰亲吻这种连在梦里都没见过的事……光是想象一下全身的血管都要爆发了。黄濑有种预感，如果那种情形化为现实的话，自己一定会沉沦下去再也无法回头。

「我说，那个、这个，能不能不要……」

「哈？怎么还有要求，有你这样接客的吗。」

「呃、啊……等等……！」

青年和少年之间有着明显的体格差距，青峰没花多少力气就剥下那只反抗的手。无视黄濑的抗议，青峰直接低头吻住了不听话的双唇。

两人的唇紧贴着，青峰熟练地不断变换着角度亲吻黄濑。

黄濑惊得眼睛都忘了闭上，也不知该如何呼吸。感受着唇间炽热的气息，黄濑感觉自己就像被野生的狮子所盯上的猎物一样，只能任由对方掠夺一空。过了好一会儿，直到黄濑缺氧到快晕过去时，青峰才松开了黄濑的唇。感觉到新鲜的空气灌入肺中，黄濑如同溺水的人一般张开嘴喘着气。

 

用力呼吸了数下后，黄濑罢工的脑子才渐渐重新开始运作。这时候该说些什么？看到眼前那双最喜欢的青色眼眸里清晰地映着自己身影，黄濑的心中又是一阵迷乱。

不过青峰没给黄濑太多思考的时间，低头又吻了下去。这一次青峰不再只是满足于表面的相交，用唇摩擦了黄濑的嘴唇几下，随即有技巧地撬开了黄濑的嘴。

一瞬间黄濑还没反应过来，就感觉青峰火热的舌头滑入了自己的嘴里。这、这是什么情况？！一惊之下黄濑无意识地想闭上嘴，然后看到青峰吃痛似的皱了皱眉头。

「唔、好疼。」

青峰一脸不高兴地看着黄濑，用大拇指拭去了唇边的血迹。

「喂，别咬人啊。」

「还、还不是青峰大人您突然…！」

「哈，这都不行？那接下来更厉害的怎么办。」

「……不好意思，我可不像您那样经验丰富。」

「那你就好好学着点吧。张开嘴。」

不容黄濑分说，青峰的唇又贴了上来。

 

 

 

 

**17**

 

 

空气中回荡着水音。唇舌不断纠缠，两人交换着彼此的唾液。

不知过了多久，青峰才放开了黄濑的唇，拉开了一点距离。望着黄濑似乎还一团混乱不住喘息的样子，青峰舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在说着『多谢款待』。

「哈，你这不是学得挺快的吗。」

「……我才不想被你这么说。」

「喂，注意下你的语气。」

青峰的声音里其实也没剩多少余裕。这还只不过是前戏而已，下身已经肿涨得发疼。青峰对自己身体不平常的状况感到了一丝疑惑，不过随即就放弃了思考。

「那么，继续吧。」

「……」

不是根本没有在征求我的意见吗。无视投来不满目光的黄濑，青峰伸手除下黄濑身上的小袖。虽然看起来不太情愿，但黄濑还是很配合地抬起了身体。洁白的身体暴露在寒冷的空气中，在烛光的映照下带着淫靡的气息。

感受到青峰上下审视的目光，黄濑羞耻地闭上了眼睛。青峰，正在注视着自己的身体。对于黄濑来说，这种状况简直就是一种难以忍受的拷问。突然，感觉青峰灼热的气息靠近了自己的耳朵，然后听到青峰低沉而蕴含着浓浓情欲的声音。

「好美的身体。」

耳垂被男人含住，随即黄濑的全身被青色所覆盖。

 

 

「啊……呃、啊……！！」

感受到青峰强大的灼热一寸一寸地挤进自己的身体，黄濑的喉中发出了低声的悲鸣。

好痛、好痛、无法呼吸、难受得快要死掉了。黄濑如涉死的鱼儿一样张嘴用力呼吸着空气，双手紧紧拽住身下的褥子，用力得指尖发白。

但是，不能喊出来。不希望他停下来。

青峰双手紧紧捉着黄濑的腿又向前推进了几下，但感觉前面已经狭窄得再也挤不进去。低头一看，自己的分身大概只插了一半进去。再抬头看看黄濑，一张小脸已经一片青白。

其实，一开始青峰曾提议用背后位的，因为这样对初经人事的黄濑所造成的负担会小一点。但没想到，黄濑却坚持要正面与青峰相对。虽然不明白黄濑此时为何如此倔强，不过对于青峰而言哪种体位都无所谓，所以最后也就顺黄濑的意思去做了。除了对方是黑子的情况外，青峰向来没有体谅另一方的习惯。但是，当看到黄濑苍白颤抖的嘴唇时，青峰的心中还是莫名地浮起了一丝怜惜。

「你啊，身体放松一点，慢慢呼吸。」

青峰放下黄濑的腿，伸手握住黄濑已经完全萎了的分身。感觉到黄濑的身体可怜地颤抖了一下，青峰吐出了一口气，手上开始上下套弄着。

「为什么我要帮男人做这种事啊……」

虽然嘴上抱怨着，但实际上出乎青峰自己的意料，他对于正在进行的行为并没有厌恶感。似乎，自己的心里也不希望看到这个金色的小家伙露出那样难受的表情。

抚弄了一会儿，青峰感觉手中的灼热逐渐有了些精神。抬头一看，黄濑的气息已逐渐平稳下来，漂亮的脸上取回了些许血色，嘴边也开始漏出细小的呻吟。这又让青峰吃了一惊。对于自己手上的功夫有几斤几两青峰还是有自觉的，黄濑的身体似乎比想象中的更加敏感。

当然，青峰不会知道，对象是自己也是重要的原因之一。

「啊、啊……」

又套弄了一会儿后，青峰感觉黄濑的身体开始放松下来。咂了咂舌，青峰俯下身舔咬黄濑的嘴唇，然后加深了这个吻。

「嗯……」

黄濑对青峰的吻明显有更强烈的反应，在青峰有技巧的挑逗式的吻下，黄濑的身体渐渐软了下去。正在两人的唇舌激烈地相交之际，青峰又开始了下半身的推进。巨大的灼热慢慢地插入紧致的后穴之中。

「啊、……嗯……」

又纠缠了一会儿后，青峰终于松开了唇，望向自己下身两人紧紧相贴的结合处。

「哈……全部，进去了。」

「唔、嗯……青峰、大人……」

「不过，这是……」

青峰品味着黄濑身体的滋味。黄濑初次被开发的甬道狭窄到令人吃惊的程度，炙热的肉壁紧紧地包围他的灼热，简直舒服到一不小心就会立刻去了的程度。

「黄濑，你的身体真不是一般的淫荡。」

「……呜、随你说……」

「我可是在认真地夸奖你诶。」

「……、那我是不是该，谢谢您的夸奖？」

「哈哈，刚才还一副半死不活的样子，现在又有力气嘴硬了。看来我还是要卖力点让你这嘴里说不出话来才行，」

黄濑。青峰挑起嘴角露出挑衅的笑容，说出身下人的名字。突然间，青峰觉得这个名字的发音有点似曾相识，在哪里听过？不过此时，强烈的快感已经剥夺了青峰思考的能力。

深呼吸了一下，青峰双手握住黄濑的腰，慢慢地把自己的分身拔了出来，然后一下又插入了甬道的最深处。感觉到黄濑的身体明显地跳动了一下，青峰缓缓开始一浅一深地抽插。

「啊、啊……！啊……！」

无尽的兴奋感灼烧着神经，青峰的额上开始冒出细汗。原先是想照顾下眼前这小家伙难得手下留情一回的，但没想到才一会儿，包围着自己的柔软肉壁就好像渐渐适应了一样，越来越激烈地收缩着，刺激着自己的灼热。

难以言喻的快感下，青峰的手转而握住黄濑纤细的大腿，把黄濑的腰抬高并向自己方向拉近，然后无法控制地加快了抽送的速度。

「唔……你们这里，真是来了个了不得的家伙……」

「啊、哈……呜啊、嗯……！」

黄濑的脑子早已无法思考，回答青峰的只有一声声娇声。身体随着青峰的律动剧烈地上下摇晃着，从体内深处燃起无法抑制的热和快感，黄濑的意识渐渐空白。

青峰俯身亲吻黄濑，鼻腔中充满了淡淡的白妙菊香味。感受到黄濑本能的张嘴回应自己，青峰闭上眼与黄濑激烈地纠缠着。

「嗯、嗯嗯……啊……」

青峰下身的冲刺速度越来越快。

身体一次次被青峰的分身贯穿，如野兽一般的交合剧烈到黄濑几乎无法承受的程度。

「啊啊、啊……！青峰大、人……！！」

一下猛烈的冲击后，黄濑在模糊中依稀感觉青峰形状鲜明的灼热深深嵌入了身体的内部。随着几下剧烈的抽动，有什么东西射入了自己身体的最深处。然后黄濑就失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

**18**

 

 

感觉到身子被摇晃了几下，黄濑的意识渐渐从深远的海底浮起。

睁开眼看到坐在身旁的青峰时，黄濑大脑一下子还没有反应过来。不过先前所发生的一幕幕很快就在脑中浮现。摸上去有点刺刺的青色短发，仿佛在忍耐着什么似的皱起的眉头，好看的浅黑色皮肤，完全不似商家之子的结实身体，激烈到令人战栗的律动，以及那双最喜欢的青色眼眸中透出的浓浓情欲。

啊，我和这个人，真的……

感觉就像在做梦一样。而身体的钝痛以及体内粘腻的异物感提醒着黄濑，一切都是现实。

「醒来了？」

「……嗯。」

黄濑忍着下身的刺痛直起身子，伸手拿起放在枕边的赤红色长襦袢，披在身上。

「青峰大人……」

「啊？」

「我有想说的话，不知合不合适。」

「说啊，哪来的这么多废话。」

「……对于帝光楼来说，我们色子的身体是重要的商品。」

「什么意思？」

「也就是说，如果损坏了的话，楼主和姐姐们会很苦恼的。尤其是精心培养了几年后，想要使用时才发现已经被弄坏了的商品。」

「喂你这是什么口气，你是想说我很粗暴吗？」

「不敢。」明显带着谴责的目光。

「啊不好意思，这就是我的风格。本来今天我也没想来的，所以你要怪就怪黑子吧，没有帮你找来个温柔体贴的旦那。」

黄濑顿时气结。真是个自我中心任意妄为的男人，黄濑恨恨地想道。真是的，越来越想给会喜欢上这种家伙的自己狠狠一个耳光，求你快点醒醒吧。但是其实自己也清楚，每一次与青峰相见，只不过是沉溺得更深而已。

不带感情的肉体交合，究竟有何意义？

 

 

黄濑叹了一口气，伸手拿起枕边散乱的怀纸，将下身沾着的体液擦拭干净。

强忍着不适感站起身子，感觉青峰射入体内的精液从秘处缓缓流下。缺乏经验的黄濑不清楚此时是否能够再做处理，暂时也没法管了。

整理好身上的长襦袢，系上腰带。将长发理顺后，黄濑对着镜子确认了下自己的仪容。镜中自己身着红色长襦袢的身形，与几年来自己掌灯之夜后所见的黑子是那么相似，黄濑不禁自嘲地笑了笑

回过头，青峰仍在看着自己。

黄濑在青峰面前跪坐下，三指贴地伏下身子，金色的长发披散在地上。

「今晚的水扬之仪，感谢您的帮助。」

行完礼直起身，眼前青峰的脸上写着惊讶。一阵沉默后，青峰抓着自己的头发转过脸。

抱歉。黄濑的耳朵捕捉到他低声的嘟囔。

 

 

替青峰整理好衣着，推开格子门时，黄濑看到黑子仍候在外间。

看到两人出来，黑子以优雅的姿势抬膝站起。宛如能看透一切的眼神不着痕迹地在两人脸上转了一圈，黑子带着淡淡的笑容弯腰对青峰致谢。

「青峰大人，辛苦了。感谢您参加弟弟的水扬之仪。」

青峰明显不悦地嗯了一声算是回答。

「这个孩子，您感觉还好？」

「哦，不错。」

「那真是太好了。他没做什么失敬之事吧？」

「嗯？失敬之事？让我好好想下……」

看到青峰冷冷的眼神向这边瞟了过来，黄濑感觉背上冷汗涔涔而下。细细回想，今晚他对青峰做的『失敬之事』真不要太多。如果黑子知道了的话……虽然应该不至于被下牢，不过黑子和姐姐们的一顿训斥大概是免不了了。

周围的沉默简直是一种煎熬，黄濑只觉得难受得全身不知怎么放。这时，黄濑仿佛看到青峰的嘴角微微扬起了一下，但仔细看过去时青峰又是一副面无表情的样子。是错觉吗？黄濑怀疑地想着，然后传来了男人低沉的声音。

「……没有。」

「那就好。」

仿佛没有看到一旁以讶异的眼光注视着青峰的黄濑，黑子点了点头。

「我送您出去。」

 

 

走至帝光楼门口时，夜已渐深。

初春之夜寒风习习，积着一层薄雪的花街上仍是灯火明亮。街上来往的行人已不如刚入夜时多了，几个浓妆艳抹的游女站在街边拉客。这就是吉原的夜。

黄濑如以前一般垂头跪伏在地。

「感谢您今宵的登楼。期待您再次光临帝光楼。」

眼睛的余光看到地板上旁边黑子纤细的影子微微一动，应该是在弯身行礼。

「青峰大人，请路上小心。」

青峰嗯了一声，然后是三年来不知听过多少次的熟悉的脚步声。

不过与以往不同，青峰的脚步刚离开大门没几步就停下了。

「青峰大人？」

「……黑子。」

「是。」

一阵无言的沉默。然后听到青峰低沉的声音。

「我会再来找你的。」

黄濑闭上眼睛，前额几乎要贴在地上。

「……务必。黑子也期待能早日再见到青峰大人。」

青峰没有再回答，黄濑的耳边传来渐行渐远的脚步声。

从那个房间出来后，青峰的目光又如从前一样不再停留在自己身上。

更何况青峰身为黑子太夫的交好，按照吉原的规矩见异思迁是被禁止的。他和黄濑之间不可能有除了今夜之外的任何交集。

无论是那个人是属于黑子的事实，还是自己永远无法与黑子相比的事实，明明自己比其他任何人都更清楚。

不能产生幻觉，今夜所发生的一切只是一个不可能实现的梦境而已。

黄濑直起身子，浅褐色的眼眸凝视着楼门外的景色。

不要再想着那个人了。从明天开始，无法再生活在黑子的庇护之下，之后的一切都要靠自己。外面的世界还那么宽广，绝不能让自己的一生终结在这座小小的楼里。活下去，尽自己的一切在这个充满虚伪和谎言的世界里生存下去，为此必须努力爬向高位。终有一天，要作为一个普通人，抬头走出吉原街口那扇漆黑的大门。

为此，必须坚强起来。

 

母亲。离从这里出去，还有十年。

 

 

 

 

**19**

 

 

第二天，黄濑从帝光楼四层黑子的和室里搬了出来。

不过实际上三年作为秃的生活下来，衣食住都由楼里提供，也没几件是属于黄濑自己的东西。

临出门前，黑子递给黄濑一个布包，说是祝贺黄濑出世的贺礼。

黄濑露出了苦笑，一边抱怨说这种事有什么好祝贺的，一边打开了布包。当看到里面的东西时，黄濑不由得惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

「兄长，这是……」

极上质的黑色和服。厚重的布料闪着黑色绸子独有的光泽，用手抚过去感觉柔软而光滑。红色金丝刺绣出的赤红色山茶花看起来栩栩如生，在一片纯黑的绸缎上肆无忌惮地盛放。前襟和袖口处镶着红边。

绝对没错。这就是黄濑第一次陪伴黑子出门赴会、且是青峰和灰崎的邀会之时，黑子身上所着的那件黑底椿纹的打褂。黄濑清楚地记得黑子那时曾称赞过推荐了这件和服的自己，但奇怪的是，从那之后再也未见过黑子穿过它。

不过，为什么？

对上黄濑写满疑惑的眼神，黑子淡淡地笑了。

「黄濑说过这件衣服很适合我，而且确实如此。不过我始终觉得，比起我它更加适合黄濑，宛如是为黄濑量身定制一般。」

「怎有此事……」

「就像我相信黄濑的眼光一样，黄濑也相信我的眼光吧。」

「况且，这件打褂不合我的身份。」

「如果是黄濑的话，我想不用两年就可以穿上它了。」

「兄长又说这些了。」

「我只是陈述自己的想法罢了。」

「但是，这么贵重的衣物……」

「黄濑在我身边这么多年还不明白吗，这些华美的衣物对我而言不过是累赘而已。」

「……」

「收下吧。」

抬头对上黑子写着不容拒绝的眼神，黄濑只能垂头道谢。

「从此以后，要靠自己努力了。」

「是，我会的。」

「闲着无事时大可来我这里，有什么不明白的也可以找我商量。」

「谢谢兄长。」

「那么，去吧。」

凝视着黑子水色的双眸，黄濑深深地弯下腰。

「三年来，多谢兄长照顾。」

 

 

 

黄濑的新住处被安排在帝光楼二楼，竟是个单间。

四叠大的和室已被打扫得干干净净，看房内也没什么需要收拾的，于是黄濑出门去附近打了圈招呼。在二楼住着的大多是端或新造之类在楼内等级较低的色子，还有几名鹿恋。昨日一起出世的森山就在隔壁，他似乎与笠松也是熟识。黄濑天性开朗容易与人亲近，所以谈笑间很快就与其他色子互相认识了起来。

回到自己房间后，黄濑走到窗前。呼吸着陌生的空气，黄濑举目遥望万里无云的天空。仿佛被无垠的天空吸引了一般，黄濑像小时候常做的一样，向着那片青空伸出手去，紧紧握住，摊开后手心里仍是空空荡荡。

 

没有被指名，身为端的第一天就这样平平淡淡地过去了，黄濑早早地和衣而睡。

第二天早上8时左右黄濑才起床，入浴后整理好衣着。10时到11时左右是用餐时间，楼内妓夫会送来一汤一菜的昼食。午后至晚6时吉原开门之间的时间色子们可以自由支配。

黄濑简单地整理了一下房间，出门去找笠松。笠松的态度还是一如往常的认真。大概是顾虑到黄濑的感受，他言语间并没有触及水扬之事，只是鼓励了黄濑一番。不过还没说几句话，笠松就被楼里的番头给喊走了，似乎妓夫昼间要做的事情还很多。

笠松走后黄濑感觉有些无聊，本打算去找五月，但想起黑子黄濑的脚步又有些踯躅。

几年下来，黄濑渐渐察觉到五月对黑子所抱有的恋心。和五月聊天时，五月常常旁敲侧击地向他打听黑子的事情，而当黄濑回答后少女脸上的笑容不自觉地如花般绽开。不过也仅此为止，五月是个聪颖的女孩，她从不向黄濑提出不合情理的要求。作为五月的好友，黄濑一直犹豫是否要把黑子已有倾慕的人的事实告诉五月。但一来这是黑子个人的隐私，二来黄濑确实不知此事该如何开口，最终还是不了了之。

犹豫了一会儿，黄濑还是放弃了去找五月，回到屋子。

施完化妆时，恰好听到从花街上传来六声钟响。

黄濑在镜前转了一圈，翠绿色带白色藤纹的小袖，腰间系着黄色的袋带，头发以同样的绿色带子结在脑后，与水扬之仪时的装扮比起来简单了不少。

初春之夜的凉风灌入房中，黄濑低下身子正坐在房中。不知今夜是否会有客人呢？黄濑的胸中酝酿出些许复杂的情绪。目标是在楼中升格的话少不了交好的旦那的支持，但暗自还是不希望有客人前来。

正在心绪不安之际，黄濑听到问门之声。转头看去，一个秃拉开了障子，向自己行礼。

「黄濑兄长，今夜有客人指名。请准备好去扬屋町的茨木屋相见。」

「指名？客人是……」

明明今天才是成为端的第二天，为什么会有指名？黄濑心中不禁暗暗奇怪。

「是灰屋的灰崎大人。」

一瞬间，黄濑的表情僵住了。

 

 

 

 

**20**

 

 

黄濑跟在茶屋主人的身后走在明亮的走廊上，身后跟着一个随侍的秃。想到这样的场景似曾相识，黄濑心中不禁有些感慨。

行至走廊深处，茶屋主人停在了一扇格子门前。

「帝光楼的黄濑之方，请进。」

茶屋主人恭恭敬敬地拉开格子门，里面似乎是一个装潢华丽的花厅。黄濑探目向房内望去，恰好对上灰崎的目光。

「哟，小鬼，好久不见。」

黄濑也不知此时该说什么，低头对灰崎微微一礼。大半年未见的灰崎看起来似乎没有什么变化，笑容里仍是带着那一股放荡不羁的气息。只是灰色的头发又长长了几分，几乎快要及肩了。抬头看到两张位子并排放在上座，黄濑不禁又是一愣。灰崎似乎看穿了他的想法，拍了拍身边的位子。

「反正又不是第一次见面了，还装得那么拘谨干嘛。过来。」

黄濑只好硬着头皮走上去。

下座后，身边的秃正打算为两人斟酒，被灰崎抬手制止。然后灰崎对黄濑努了努嘴。

「你来吧。」

「……是，灰崎大人。」

黄濑提起酒盅，为灰崎的杯子里注满酒。灰崎直直地盯着黄濑的脸，然后扬起了嘴角。

「以前常常听说人靠衣装，我总是不太相信，直到今天才了解到这个词的涵义。打扮完后小鬼简直变了一个人，我都要认不出来了。」

「灰崎大人过奖了。」

「哎呀，我说的可不是客套话。」

「……」

「今天怎么这么安静，我印象中的小鬼不是一向伶牙俐齿的吗？」

「……我，不知道该对灰崎大人说些什么。」

听到黄濑带着迷惘的诚实回答，灰崎明显一愣，然后咧开嘴笑得没心没肺。

「哈哈哈哈！什么啊，你……喂，你真的是那个黄濑吗？哈哈哈！」

「……」

看着眼前的灰崎笑个不停，但黄濑的心中仍是一片沉重，充满了迷茫，不解，以及少许的罪恶感。如果要给黄濑心中现在最不想见的客人排个名次的话，『灰崎祥吾』无疑将力压群雄夺得榜首。待灰崎渐渐止住笑，黄濑才缓缓开口。

「灰崎大人，为什么会知道？」

「哈？知道什么？」

「……我已出世，成为色子之事。」

「啊，那个啊。」

灰崎用手撩起略长的前发，拉出一个带着邪意的笑。

「我自有我的门路。」

——当然那是秘密啦，不能告诉你的。

虽然灰崎这么说了，但黄濑并没有接受的意思。正待开口追问时，突然从外面传来了问门声。

转头望去，只见格子门被拉开，五六名打扮得花枝招展的游女依次走了进来。

虽说作为帝光楼的色子，黄濑在吉原的实际地位可能比普通见世的鹿恋还要高，但不管怎么说现在的黄濑的级别不过是端。本来都已做好亲自上场为客人表演的准备了，没想到竟然遇到这样的招待，黄濑不禁有点目瞪口呆。

「灰、灰崎大人，这是……」

「啊？你说她们？是我叫来的啊。」

「这我知道，但是，为何……？」

「嗯——你说呢？」

看到灰崎注视着自己的带着笑意的眼神，黄濑不禁心中一震，避开了灰崎的目光。

结果，在接下来的一段时间里，黄濑一直在烦恼这灰崎话中的含义，根本就没把游女们的表演看进眼里去。

 

 

「恕我打扰，时间到了。」

从门外传来随侍的秃的声音。

在吉原无论买下游女或是艺伎，客人需要支付的花金是按时间来计算的，单位是一支线香燃尽的时间。一般情况下默认为一支线香的时间，也被称为『一切』。

「啊？这就结束了？」

「看起来是呢。」

「不知为何，和小鬼你在一起总觉得时间过得好快。」

「……灰崎大人准备回去了吗？」

「嗯，回去吧。」

「我送您出去。」

「哦。」

待众游女散尽，黄濑送灰崎到茶屋门口。跪坐在冰冷的地板上，黄濑伏下身子。

「感谢您今夜的登楼。有机会的话……」

「不用了，明天再见吧，小鬼。」

打断黄濑的话，灰崎呵呵一笑就大步踏出了茶屋。

听得灰崎的脚步声渐渐远去，黄濑才抬起了头。明明有许多想说的话憋在心里，但面对那个灰色的男人时，黄濑却一句也说不出口。而且为什么，他也什么都没说呢？一时间黄濑只觉得心中一片混乱，完全无法理解那个灰色的男人在想些什么。

 

 

如灰崎所说，第二天他仍在傍晚时送来了指名。然后，之后的第三天也一样。

按照花街的规矩，三次见面时灰崎已算是黄濑的交好。也就是说，可以谈及同衾之事了。

 

 

 

 

**21**

 

 

茶楼的宴会结束后，黄濑陪同灰崎踏上了回帝光楼的路。

今天的自己似乎比前两天更紧张了。今晚，我有好好地在笑吗？黄濑突然有冲动摸摸自己的嘴角确认一下，好在及时忍住了。看向身旁的灰崎，他正以无聊的目光仰望着漆黑的天幕，嘴边微微呵出白气。

「啊——好冷。」

「……的确是呢。」

除此之外，黄濑无法做出别的回答。

 

 

拉开自室的格子门，灰崎踏进黄濑的屋子，发出了感慨。

「哎呀，好小啊。」

「自然没法和黑子兄长的相比。」

「不过还收拾得挺干净的，好意外——」

「……我对自己在您心中的形象，感到十分好奇。」

「啊？你的形象？一个长得很漂亮但嘴很臭的混蛋小鬼。」

「那还真是谢谢旦那大人。」

「哈哈，不用。」

「……总而言之，请先坐吧。膳食很快就会送来。」

灰崎大刺刺地在房中坐下。不一会儿，从外面传来了笠松的问门声。

「打扰了。」

「请进。」

笠松拉开门，将两副放着餐盘的矮几依次摆在灰崎和黄濑的面前。不着痕迹地向黄濑送来鼓励的目光后，笠松退出了房间。目送笠松弓腰离去的身影，黄濑不禁微露苦笑，我有那么让人不放心吗。

「哦？这是……」

灰崎充满兴味地拿起盘中绣着九枚笹纹的锦缎小包，打开一看，里面是一双红漆竹筷。

「真是贴心啊，上面还有我的名字。」

「这付筷子是旦那大人专用的。」

「怎么突然感到好不平衡……大辉那小子几年来一直都在这儿享受这种待遇！？」

黄濑没有回答。沉默了一会儿，黄濑忍不住将这两天一直抱在心中的疑问说出了口。

「……说起来，自初次在这里见到旦那大人那天起，已有三年了。」

「啊，三年吗？我记不清了。」

「那日是我成为秃后的第一次陪同兄长出门，所以留下了很深的印象。」

「哦，这样啊。」

「傍在黑子兄长身边，我在花街也已见过旦那大人不少回了。」

「是啊，干嘛突然说这些有的没的？」

「旦那大人，在吉原难道没有交好的游女或色子？」

「啊？没有啊。」灰崎不假思索地答道。

「……真的？」

「原来你在担心这个？诶——作为一个江户人，吉原的规矩我至少还是懂的，不能花心嘛。话说你那是什么脸，干嘛一副想不通的表情。」

「因为我不敢相信。」

「哈？」

「旦那大人总是对我动手动脚的，看起来很轻浮的样子。」

「小鬼你好像又说了很过分的话啊？虽然无法否认……嗯，不过该怎么说呢，轻浮嘛那已经是以前的事了，现在的我可是很专一的哦。」

「……我不太明白。」

「其实，也没有那么难理解吧？」

呵呵。感觉到灰崎带着揶揄之意的眼神飘了过来，黄濑不自觉地避开了他的目光。

为什么又是那样的眼神，只让自己感到无处可躲。

对话徒然中断。

夜色已渐深，一席月光清冷地流淌在地上。

两人没用多少时间就用完了膳。

黄濑坐在地上，转头看到一旁铺得整整齐齐的褥子，手不自觉地拽住膝上的衣料。没问题的，自己一定可以的，反正又不是第一次。虽说，那个『第一次』没造成心理阴影就算不错了。想到这里，黄濑的脑海中无意又浮现起那个晚上的情景。紧紧拥抱自己的那双火热的手仿佛在抚摸着自己的肌肤，低声呼唤自己名字的声音又在耳边响起，黄濑闭上了眼睛。

「喂。」

突然，耳边真的传来了低沉的声音。黄濑猛得一惊睁开眼，眼前是灰崎放大的脸。

「呵呵，我有那么可怕吗？」

「……旦那大人。」

灰崎的唇温柔地印上了黄濑的脸颊。一只手伸到黄濑脑后解开了束发的绸带，长发披散。

感觉到自己的身体被缓缓推倒在褥子上，黄濑尽量放松身体去应和灰崎。灰崎的唇从脸颊上离开，然后堵住了自己嘴。有力的手指抚上自己颈边的肌肤，轻轻摩挲着，另一边手则紧紧抓住了自己的手腕。

与平时带有掠夺性的印象完全不同，灰崎的吻是轻柔的，蜻蜓点水般在自己唇间流连，并不急于深入的样子。

「啊……」

黄濑的嘴边漏出小声的呻吟。无疑，灰崎的吻技是高超的。他深知如何该对待经验并不丰富的对象，并巧妙地让对方进入自己的节奏。没问题的。如果是这个人的话，一定能顺利地和他交合的吧。

一边回应着灰崎的吻，黄濑一边在心里努力告诉自己。是的，本该是如此。

但是这时候，随着灰崎的爱抚，黄濑的身体却不听话地渐渐僵硬了起来，无论黄濑怎么尝试放松都不起作用。与理智正好相反，仿佛黄濑潜在的本能在向四肢传达出拒绝的信号，抗拒着灰崎的碰触。

不对，有哪里不对。

不一样。和那个时候的感觉，不一样……

 

当黄濑发觉的时候，自己的身体已经开始不受控制地微微颤抖。

 

 

 

 

**22**

 

 

感觉先前覆在自己身上的强烈男人气息突然远离的时候，黄濑一下子没能反应过来。

仿佛在逃避现实一般，黄濑只是愣愣地望着屋顶的阴影。半晌，黄濑的大脑才慢慢和现实连接上。视线逐渐下移，看到的是灰崎注视着自己的认真的眼神。

「旦那、大人？」

「我说，还是算了吧。」

「算了……什么算了？」

「还是不做了。」

黄濑的大脑又停顿了两秒。

「……为什么？」

「我觉得，你应该不想我做下去。」

「并无此事。」

「你的身体可不是这么说的。」

灰崎无奈地一笑，握着黄濑手腕的手紧了一紧，示意地看了过去。黄濑这才发现自己的手早已僵直，颤抖着的身体也毫无说服力，一时间无言以对。灰崎放开了黄濑，转头望向一边，自暴自弃地抓了抓脑袋，一头银发乱糟糟地蓬起。

黄濑理了理乱成一团的思绪，开口解释道。

「旦那大人，请原谅。我只是还有点紧张……」

「别说了。」

黄濑顿时噤了声。灰崎的声音低沉，眼睛并没有看着自己。

黄濑这才突然发觉，也许在不知不觉中，他已经伤害到了眼前这个男人。

「……旦那大人，抱歉。」

「这不是你的错。」

「抱歉……」

 

 

 

黄濑跪坐在褥子边，出神地望向房间一角的烛台。烛光跳动着，落下斑斑红泪。

「旦那大人，真是让人不明白。」

「哦？」

灰崎用舒服的姿势躺在褥子里，懒洋洋地答道。

「虽然脸长得是那个样子，看起来奸险狡诈让人不想接近，说不定意外的是个不中用的笨蛋。」

「喂，这种话我可没法当作没听到啊。」

「……明明即使今天您不抱我，明天我可能也会被别的男人拥入怀中。」

「都让你别说了，我这不是已经有点开始后悔了吗。」

「那来做吧？」

「才不要咧。既然说了不做，那就是不做。」

黄濑呆呆地叹了一口气。分明比我年长五岁，但究竟谁更像小孩子啊。

又是一阵沉默。

「……我说啊，旦那大人。」

「你要是再说那些话，信不信长得奸险狡诈的我真会揍人的？」

「为什么，您没有怪我？」

「啊？怪你什么？」

「……水扬之事，我不曾知会您。」

灰崎总算把目光移向了黄濑，灰色的眼眸里酝酿着说不清道不明的情绪。

「为什么要怪你？那个约定只是我单方面强迫你的，你又没有答应。况且你们妓楼的事情我多少也是知道些的，身为色子的你们并没有选择权嘛。所以说，要怪也怪不到你头上。」

灰崎自嘲般地笑了笑。

「不过要说生气还是挺生气的，不过不是气你，」灰崎目光炯炯地注视着黄濑。「而是大辉那个家伙。」

瞬间，黄濑的心仿佛漏跳了两拍。为什么，他会连这个都知道？难道是青峰对他说的吗？不对，水扬那天青峰根本就没认出自己，应该不会对灰崎提到那件事。那么，究竟是？

「大辉那家伙……」灰崎哼了一哼。「明明一直都装出一副毫不在意的傻乎乎的样子，一到关键时刻却比谁都懂得夺人先机的道理。这样的大辉，我打心底里觉得讨厌得要死。」

「青峰大人并不是……」

「啊啊我知道，你不用说了。不过这并不妨碍我讨厌他。」

无视黄濑投来的复杂目光，灰崎大声地啧了一声，闭上眼睛。

「抱歉……」

「怎么又是这个，耳朵都要听得长茧了。」

「……」

灰崎沉默了一会儿，突然想到了什么似的，脸上露出了不怀好意的笑。看到灰崎的那种笑容，黄濑不禁背后一寒。

「喂，我说小鬼。」

「怎么了？」

「你是真心觉得对我不起？」

「……是。」

「那么，你就告诉我你的名字吧。」

黄濑扶额，努力抑制住询问前后两者之间有何联系的冲动。

「您不是知道的吗，我是黄濑。」

「啊？不是这个，是说你的真名。」

「为什么要问这个？」

「就是想知道，不行？」

「这会让我为难……毕竟您也知道，我们色子都是抛弃了过去的人。」

「啊哈～不知刚刚是谁用欠我十两钱一样的脸，难过地看着我对我说抱歉，结果连我这一点小小的愿望都不能实现。」

「……」

「啊啊～这才是成了交好的第一天呢。果然色子都是在逢场作戏，不能当真。」

「……凉太。」细若蚊鸣的声音。

「什么？听不清。」

「我说是凉•太！」

「凉太吗？不错的名字。」

看着黄濑气鼓鼓的一脸不甘心，灰崎噗哧一声笑了出来。似乎是默默咀嚼了几遍这个名字，然后灰崎以不容置疑的口吻说道。

「那好，以后我就叫小鬼你『凉太』了。」

「啊？！」怎么会突然变成这样？？

「听起来更亲密一点嘛。虽然黄濑很好听也很适合你，不过我还是更想叫你的真名。」

「旦那大人，您这也太自作主张了……！」

「顺便，你那个『旦那大人』也改改吧？我每次听着怪别扭，我也是『旦那大人』大辉也是『旦那大人』，谁知道以后你每天要忙着叫多少人『旦那大人』。」

「……」

黄濑觉得自己的脑回路已经跟不上灰崎了。

「啊，既然我叫你『凉太』，那你也叫我『祥吾』吧，这样就扯平了。」

「我拒绝。」

「喂喂，你忘了你有多对不起我了吗？你难道不希望我原谅你所犯下的滔天大错？」

「……」

黄濑迷茫地看着灰崎。灰崎的眼神中虽然充满了调笑之意，却也透出不容拒绝。

「您是，真的这么希望的吗？」

「我看起来像是在开玩笑？」

像。不过黄濑没有说出口。半晌，只能长叹一声。

「『祥吾君』。」

——而且只有在两人独处的时候，这是最后的让步。

「哈哈！！这就对了嘛，小鬼你偶尔也有可爱的时候。」灰崎的脸上露出了孩童般兴高采烈的笑容。

「……时候也不早了，您早点休息吧。」

「哦，好像是呢，凉太你呢？」

「我在这里看着您入眠。」

「哈哈，看起来会睡一晚好觉呢。」

那么，晚安。

黄濑抬膝上前把被子覆在灰崎身上，然后起身合上窗子，确认好火盆后坐回褥子边。转头望向屋角明灭闪烁着的灯火，黄濑慢慢闭上眼。

为什么，这个人就不行呢。

为什么，为什么偏偏是那个人呢。

 

 

 

**23**

 

 

待确认灰崎沉睡后，黄濑拜托笠松又在房内加了一床褥子。不过在花街有着不成文的规矩，同眠时，客人一旦醒来色子也必须醒着，所以一整晚黄濑只能浅眠。

下一日清晨，灰崎早早地就醒了，黄濑起身整理好仪容后开始为灰崎穿戴。灰崎张开手让黄濑把衣服套在身上，看着黄濑仔细整理着衣襟，感叹道。

「哈，你穿衣的技术还真不错，真看不出来是第一天接客。」

「毕竟是黑子兄长教出来的。」

「嘿——不愧是黑子。可惜啊可惜，我不是第一个享受到的客人。」

「整理好了，祥吾君。」

黄濑瞪了灰崎一眼，站起身。

「我送您出去。」

清晨6时，花街上传来六声钟响，恰到吉原打开黑漆大门的时刻。此时太阳还未升起，天色仍是一片灰蒙蒙的。吉原的大街笼罩在寂静之中，只能隐约听到从远处传来的荞麦摊的吆喝声。

帝光楼朱红色的格子门已被打开。黄濑行至门口，回头一看，灰崎停在了不远处的身后。

「旦那大人？」

「凉太……」看到黄濑警示的目光，灰崎小声念着烦死了。

「好吧，黄濑。」

「怎么了？」

「其实……」灰崎顿了顿，似乎在斟酌着如何出口。「我明天就要离开江户了。」

「……诶？」

黄濑有点措手不及。虽然内心里清楚灰崎陪伴的日子不会一直延续下去，但三天下来不知不觉中还是开始对灰崎有所依赖。原来我竟把灰崎大人当作避风港了吗，黄濑心中不禁苦笑。过去一直依赖着黑子，生活在黑子的保护之下。出世后满口说着要在这烟火之地里自立，不再依靠他人，结果现在无意中又依赖着灰崎。

这样的自己，真是太难看了。

灰崎看起来很烦心的抓了抓头发。

「啊，我家老头很烦啊。看到青峰家那老头让大辉到处跑，就天天催着我说在私塾学了这么多年，也该出去历练下。所以就这么定下来了，让我去小田原的店家待一段时间。」

「那倒也不是很远……不过看来要有一段时间见不到旦那大人了。」

「嗯。我也不知道要去多久，不过一回来就会来找你的。」

「好的，我很期待能早日再见到旦那大人。」

「不要说这种话。」

灰崎走到黄濑身前牵起黄濑的手，握在掌中。

「对我说实话。我走了，你会不会寂寞？」

黄濑抬眼望向灰崎，灰崎银色的眼眸里透着少见的认真。被握住的手上传来了男人的掌心的温热。沉默了一会儿，黄濑直视着灰崎的眼睛，缓缓开口。

「……嗯，我会。」

「那我就放心了。」

灰崎笑了笑，抚上黄濑白皙的脸颊。

 

 

 

回屋小睡了一阵，醒来后黄濑还是感到一片浑浑噩噩，仿佛大脑也在拒绝思考那些复杂的事情。

泡完澡后从浴场出来，恰好遇上住在隔壁的几位年少的色子。森山也在其中，他扬了扬手率先开口向黄濑打招呼。

「哟，黄濑！」

「呵呵，各位早上好啊。」

「这才刚起来？我听说了，你好像很能干嘛。」

「？」黄濑一时没明白其话中所指。

「记得对方是那个灰屋的世继吧？好像叫灰……灰……」

「你笨啦！是灰崎大人！」

「哦对！灰屋的灰崎大人！你有认识这样的客人？下次也给我介绍几个嘛。」

「是啊是啊，对于我们这些刚出世的端来说，怎么说都算上客中的上客了吧？」

「而且还是连着三天指名！今天楼里的姐姐们都在谈论这事了哦？喂黄濑，你是使了什么手段让灰崎大人迷恋你成这样的？也教我们一点吧！」

黄濑顿时有些迷茫，迷恋？灰崎对自己吗？仔细回想起来，自己大概一直没给过灰崎什么好脸，究竟他为什么会对自己那么执着？其实黄濑自己才是最想弄明白的。

「我……我也不清楚。」

「诶～好小气。说来黄濑你的兄长不是那位黑子大人吗，是不是他有什么特殊的待客技法啊？说嘛说嘛。」

「我觉得没有什么特别的。黑子兄长？怎么说呢，平时大概是对客人冷冷淡淡的吧，有点拒人于千里之外的感觉。」黄濑仰头回想了一下。

「哇——真的假的？？不敢相信，黑子兄长大人明明那么受欢迎。」

「难道说很多客人好这一口？」

「这我就不知道了……」

「我觉得这个是没法学的啊，那是黑子兄长大人与生俱来的……气质？该这么说吗？」

「嗯嗯，难得和你意见相同。」

看着他们自顾自地围绕着黑子说了起来，黄濑无奈地笑了。一会儿后，话题突然又被扯回了黄濑身上。

「喂，说起来黄濑，昨晚怎么样？」

「昨晚？」

「是啊，昨晚和灰崎大人是第三次见面了吧。灰崎大人对你温柔吗？」

「你眼睛怎么长的，那位大人的话几乎可以确定是狂野派的。」

「说的也是，看起来就觉得会做很过分的事的样子。」

「这么说来我昨夜的客人也是……」

看他们的话题已经蔓延到床事方面，黄濑赶紧找了个借口溜走了。

明明已在帝光楼生活了七年，却还没能习惯的自己大概才比较奇怪吧。

 

 

经过这场令人心力交瘁的围攻之后，漫长的午后时光黄濑再也不想踏出自己的屋子一步。

慢慢地整理好自己的衣着，化完妆。黄濑怔怔地望着镜子里的自己出神。

天色开始暗下，空气中渐带寒意，仿佛是从遥远的地方传来了熟悉的钟响。

黄濑仍是端坐在房中，一动不动。

不知过了多久，耳中传来了叩门声。

「黄濑兄长，今夜有客人指名。」

「……」

黄濑在一片黑暗中慢慢起身。青峰和黑子，还有灰崎的事，都暂且放到一边去吧。

为了在这个充满异色的地方生存下去，从现在起，必须给自己带上色子•黄濑的假面。

「黄濑兄长？我失礼了。」

迟迟没有听到黄濑的回答，相识的秃犹豫了下拉开格子门，未点起灯火的房内漆黑一片。望向房中，秃不由得瞪大了眼睛，一时间几乎是忘了呼吸。

借着走廊上的灯光看到，漆黑的屋中，黄濑缓缓转过头来。蜜色的双眸在黑暗中闪着金色的光泽，艳丽的脸上露出了绝美的笑容。

 

 

 

**前篇•时雨月完**


End file.
